Buscándote
by I Love KL
Summary: El chico malo no siempre quiere sexo y nada más... A veces solo quiere buscar el amor y estar con esa persona que para él es especial; justamente como quiere Kendall Knight. ¿Kendall logrará encontrar el amor?
1. Sucesos Inexplicables

**A/N: Hola, les traigo un nuevo Fic que estaba en mi cabeza, pero se quedará en progreso por el momento ya que tengo mucho en que trabajar... Pero aún así quería que leyesen esto.**

**Disfruta :)**

* * *

Era un día muy lindo en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, era un clima lo suficientemente cálido para que las personas se vistiesen con prendas de algodón para que no sufriesen una deshidratación. En una escuela llamada Duluth West High estaban todos los alumnos de todos los grados vestidos con atuendos un tanto frescos; los chicos vestían camisas de algodón con pantalones de chándal y tenis de varios colores, las chicas en cambio vestían blusas una tanto holgadas de tirantes y faldas lisas que daban en sus rodillas a juego con sus zapatos que eran estilo abierto en su empeine.

Pero no todos los chicos que se mencionaron vestían de igual forma, pues un chico en especial vestía de una forma que quisiera o no era visto por todos. Su nombre es Hortense Mitchell, pero sus amigos le habían quitado el Hortense y le pusieron Logan, y como al muchacho nunca le agradó mucho su nombre lo aceptó con todo gusto.

El joven Logan es un chico de tez muy pálida, tenía sus ojos de un lindo color marrón y su cabello peinado siempre en punta era de un color café oscuro. Logan siempre iba vestido con unos pantalones de color caqui, camisas lisas o a cuadros y por encima un chaleco sin mangas, y en su rostro sin imperfecciones llevaba unas gafas con un leve aumento que completaba su forma de ser. Cabe decir que Hortense es un chico muy inteligente y su promedio era de 9.8, por lo cual sus profesores lo querían ya que era el más participador en la clase.

Logan iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela ya que sus clases de hoy habían terminado, su propósito era ir al estacionamiento para ir por su coche e irse a su casa para descansar… Pero se vio interrumpido ya que algo, más bien alguien, se le acercó.

El joven Logan siempre caminaba a una velocidad baja ya que disfrutaba despejar su mente mientras lo hacía, a pesar de ser un nerd nunca se le veía molestado por los miembros de los equipos deportivos de la escuela, pues cuando esos chicos le pedían tutoría, Logan siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos sin nada a cambio; es por eso que los deportistas nunca le hacían nada.

En fin, Logan presentía que alguien lo seguía mientras caminaba al estacionamiento, pero tonto de él que dobló en un pasillo que estaba vacío y decidió darse la vuelta y ver quien lo perseguía, su aliento quedó hecho un nudo en su garganta al ver al chico que lo seguía.

Su perseguidor, por así decirlo, era nada más y nada menos que el chico malo de todo Duluth West High. ¿Su nombre? Kendall Knight. Un chico alto y delgado, rubio de ojos verdes con músculos muy desarrollados a pesar de su figura delgada. Siempre vestía ropa color negro; pantalones, camisa, chaqueta de cuero… Lo que sea, pero siempre de color negro.

Logan no sabía por qué Kendall lo seguía, nunca le había hecho algo como para que lo siguiese, es más ni siquiera había hablado con él antes, a pesar de que compartían la mayoría de sus clases. El chico malo se acercó cada vez más a él y él retrocedía conforme se acercaba, hasta que su espalda chocó contra los casilleros, quedando atrapado entre los instrumentos de aluminio que servían para guardar las pertenencias de los estudiantes y el chico malo.

Kendall se acercó a Logan, pero dejando un espacio entre ellos y puso su mano derecha sobre los casilleros al lado de la cabeza de Logan y la otra mano metida en su bolsillo de sus pantalones negros ajustados.

-Ho…Hola, Kendall.- Logan lo saludó tímidamente.

El rubio alzo una de sus cejas. -¿Sabes mi nombre?- El genio se limitó a asentirle. -¿Cómo?- Le preguntó con notable curiosidad.

Logan puso los libros que llevaba consigo enfrente de su pecho para que, en cualquier ocasión, pudiese cubrir su rostro para no ser lastimado gravemente. –Todos en la escuela saben tu nombre.- El joven y tímido pálido contestó en voz baja, su mente trabajaba pensando en qué lo necesitaba Kendall, supuso que se lo diría si se había tomado la molestia de seguirlo.

Kendall se rió suavemente dejando ver sus hoyuelos. –Supongo que sí.- El de ojos verdes acercó más su rostro al de Logan a tan solo quedar distanciados por unos pocos centímetros. –Pero, ¿cuál es el tuyo? Sé que será lindo.- Kendall le hizo un guiño, ahora sabía que estaba coqueteando con él.

Hortense sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas. –Me llamo Hortense, pero todos me dicen Logan.- El genio bajo la vista para ver sus libros, como si quisiese ignorar al chico que le estaba coqueteando que tenía enfrente.

Kendall se quedó pensando un momento. -¡Oh sí! Tu eres Logan, compartimos la mayoría de nuestras clases.- Logan solo asintió. –Bueno Logan, la razón por la que te seguí es que te quiero preguntar algo.- Kendall dijo con total naturalidad y, en un acto muy atrevido, colocó su mano; que antes estaba en su bolsillo del pantalón, sobre la cintura de Logan, haciéndolo saltar levemente.

-¿A sí?- Hortense dijo muy nervioso, el rubio solo le asintió. -¿Qué es?- Logan rió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que te he estado observando por un tiempo y vi que en realidad eres muy lindo, ahora quiero saber… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

Logan se sorprendió con lo que el chico malo le decía, no pensó que lo fuese a invitar a salir y más porque era la primera vez que alguien lo invitaba a salir. –No sé.- El joven bajó la vista para que el chico malo no pudiese ver su reacción.

-Vamos Logan, es solo una cita.- Kendall acercó a Logan más a su cuerpo por su cintura.

Logan se asustó con el comportamiento del rubio. –No Kendall, no quiero salir contigo.- El genio lo dijo en un arrebato. Hortense alzó la vista para ver a Kendall a los ojos, y por unos segundos vio dolor en los ojos verdes de Kendall, pero se dispersó rápidamente.

-¿En serio?- Kendall dijo tranquilamente.

-No, no quiero salir contigo.- Dijo Logan antes de protegerse con sus libros, pues esperaba que lo golpeara por haberlo rechazado, lastimado… Lo que sea, solo espera a que llegase el golpe, pero lo que Kendall hizo lo sorprendió más.

-Lo siento Logan.- Kendall quitó su mano de la cintura del genio y se apartó considerablemente. –No era mi intensión incomodarte.- Decía con desespero. –Será mejor que me vaya.-

Hortense alzó su vista y vio como el chico más malo de todo Duluth se iba en dirección contraria, con los hombros caídos y sus manos en los bolsillos. El pálido recargó su espalda contra el material templado de los casilleros, pensando acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Por qué Kendall quería salir con él, un chico nerd y anti-social? ¿Por qué se veía herido cuando le dijo que no quería salir con él? Esta y otras preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Logan antes de que se irguiera y fuese al estacionamiento e irse.

Logan se acercó a su automóvil común, un Ford Fiesta, y vio a su alrededor antes de entrar. Había otros jóvenes que iban platicando mientras cada uno se dirigía a su coche y otros jugaban con un balón de fútbol; su mirada se detuvo propiamente en un chico vestido de negro. Kendall estaba recargado sobre la puerta del conductor de su Mustang de color negro, el rubio lo vio y le dio un saludo con su mano. El genio para no parecer descortés le devolvió el saludo; examinó el saludo de Kendall y, aunque no lo lograse ver bien a la cara, podía percibir que estaba un poco triste. ¿Por qué estaba triste? Logan se deshizo de esos pensamientos, subió a su coche y se fue de la escuela, esperando que en su casa pudiese encontrar las respuestas de los sucesos que acababan de suceder.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Por qué Kendall se habrá puesto triste? No sé ñ_ñ**

_I Love KL_

**Posdata: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Se los desea, Fer :)**


	2. Confusos Pensamientos

**A/N: Gracias a todos, no pensé que este Fic fuese bien aceptado :) Así que por eso escribí otro capítulo aunque éste sea un poco más aburrido.**

**Disfruta :)**

* * *

Logan llegó a su casa, apagó el motor de su coche y entró con desespero a su casa, prácticamente corriendo directamente a su habitación, todo los sucesos que ocurrieron con Kendall lo habían confundido. ¿En serio Kendall quería salir con él? O ¿Simplemente había fingido ser amable con él para tenderle una trampa ya que lo único que quería era acostarse con él? Todas esas posibilidades no fueron descartadas de su mente ya que cualquiera de ellas podría, lamentablemente, ser cierta y eso es lo que menos quería; perder su virginidad.

Logan siempre se la pasaba viendo a los chicos pues, después de todo, era gay y nadie podía evitarlo aunque quisiese. Ninguno de los chicos a los que había visto le había dicho un insulto, pero ellos como se comportaban muy bien con Logan le pedían de favor que no lo hiciera más ya que les resultaba muy incómodo atraer la atención de un persona que prefería a su mismo género.

La primera vez Logan sí pensó que lo golpearían, pero en cambio el chico en cuestión, que se llamaba Jett Stetson, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le dijo que no lo mirara ya que su novia, Jo Taylor, podría venir a reclamarle y ella no se controlaría, lo podría golpear y lastimar pues la chica practicaba judo. Hortense simplemente le asintió a Jett y el joven deportista jugador de fútbol, se fue con su novia.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, el genio se dejó caer en su cama para pensar un poco más. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si aceptaba la invitación de Kendall? ¿La pasaría tan mal como lo pensó en un primer instante o en realidad se divertiría mucho? Como no quería molestarse jugando al _¿Y si…? _Logan se sentó en su cama y decidió hablarle por teléfono a su mejor amiga, Mikayla Stewar, pero luego de pensarlo bien supuso que era un tema demasiado serio como para conversarlo por el teléfono, ya se lo diría el día de mañana y con todos los detalles que pudo captar en esos breves momentos.

Para despejar un poco su mente, el pequeño empezó a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines para luego sentarse y empezar su tarea escolar. Sacó su libro de biología y química de su mochila y los puso sobre el escritorio de roble de su cuarto.

Bien, puede que Logan puede ser un completo nerd y gay, pero aún así tenía su habitación decorada como cualquier chico de su edad. La pintura de las paredes de su cuarto eran de un color azul turquesa, tenía una poster de muchas chicas lindas en las paredes, principalmente de Beyoncé ya que a Logan en realidad le atraía el cuerpo de esa mujer debido a sus curvas bien definidas. Tenía solo un poster de un gran actor, Johnny Deep. Y otros poster de distintas estrellas del deporte (pues le gustaba mucho los deportes) y la música, pero en sí ninguno de los hombres que veía en su cuarto lo atraía sexualmente, no lograba hacerle sentir esa chispa que tanto él deseaba en su relación.

Después de haber terminado su tarea en tan solo 1 hora, decidió darse una ducha antes de bajar a almorzar. Se quitó su chaleco, luego deshizo la hebilla de su cinturón y se bajó los pantalones hasta que estuvieron en sus tobillos antes de salir de ellos, empezó a deshacer cada uno de los botones de su camisa antes de dejar caer la tela encima de sus pantalones en el piso, por último colocó sus pulgares en el elástico de sus bóxers y se los quitó para ponerlos junto con su demás ropa que yacía en el suelo. Buscó una toalla, se la colocó alrededor de su cintura y luego agarró el bulto de ropa en el suelo y lo colocó en su cesto designado.

Entró al cuarto de baño que tenía al lado de su habitación y entró para poder hacer lo que tanto deseaba en esos momentos. Entro a la ducha y puso el agua caliente hasta la temperatura que consideró agradable. Roció un poco de shampoo en una de sus manos antes de frotarla suavemente en su cabello castaño, se quitó la espuma de la cabeza con el agua y luego agarró la barra de jabón de su pequeño pedestal antes de frotarlo sobre su piel cremosa. Lo pasaba tranquilamente sobre su piel hasta que la consideró limpia y también se enjuagó con el agua. Giró la perilla del baño antes de secar su cuerpo con su toalla, luego la envolvió alrededor de su cintura antes de quitar la cortina del baño. Se acercó al espejo y pasó su mano encima de éste para quitar lo opaco gracias al vapor del agua, tomó su cepillo de dientes para aplicarle pasta dental y empezar a cepillar sus dientes. Una vez terminado, se enjugó la boca y salió a su cuarto para ponerse ropa.

En esta ocasión, Logan se vistió como a él le gustaba cuando nadie en su escuela estaba cerca. Muy a pesar de que Hortense fuese un nerd, le gustaba vestirse muy bien; refiérase a un adolescente en onda, aunque no en el 100% del sentido de la palabra. Logan se puso sus bóxers, un pantalón azul muy oscuro que le quedaba un poco, solo un poco holgado de las piernas y una camisa lisa de color azul cielo y sus tenis Converse de color negro. Aunque Logan siempre usaba lentes en la escuela (debido a una leve miopía), en su casa no le gustaba usarlos ya que se sentía incómodo.

Bajó por las escaleras y se topó con su madre.

-¿Logan, por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado?- Su madre, Joanna Mitchell, le llamó la atención pues estaba solo un poco molesta.

-Lo siento mamá, tenía algo de tarea antes de venir a comer.- Cuando Logan vio que su madre le dio una leve sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla. -¿Dónde está mi papá?- Preguntó Logan sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Salió un momento para ir a comprar helado, ya conoces a tu padre, no puede vivir si no come por lo menos una vez ese postre en el día.- Joanna se rió por cómo era su marido

-¿Crees que esta vez me invite un poco?- Logan le preguntó con esperanza ya que su padre nunca le había compartido nada cuando de su helado se trataba.

-No lo sé, tal vez hoy sea el día que lo comparta.- Su madre colocó un plato de comida enfrente de él. –Ahora come, de seguro has de estar muriéndote de hambre.-

Hortense iba a reclamar diciendo que casi no tenía hambre, pero sus intestinos hicieron un ruido (que hizo reír a su madre) delatándolo completamente. Decidió no hablar y empezó a comer. Cuando su plato estaba medio lleno, la puerta de entrada se abrió al igual que la voz de un hombre maduro se escuchó.

-Familia, he regresado.- La voz del hombre se escuchó un poco sofocada por algo, al instante Logan supo que su padre venía comiéndose su helado.

El nombre del padre de Logan era Henry, Henry Mitchell. Uno de los mejores doctores de la ciudad. Era un poco más alto que Logan, tenía esos mismos ojos y cabello que el genio, delgado y musculoso con una leve barba de 2 días. El padre de Logan era muy bueno y él siempre lo tomaba como ejemplo, principalmente su personalidad ya que era muy alegre y compartido (a excepción del helado) y, cuando era necesario, era muy tranquilo serio; siempre poniendo a su familia por encima de todo.

-Henry, algún día ese postre tuyo vendrá matándote.- Joanna dijo con sorna a su esposo antes de que él se le acercase y le diese un beso en los labios. –Hola Logie.- Dijo su padre cuando lo vio sentado comiendo.

Logan arrugó su entrecejo. -Papá, te he dicho que no me llames así, me haces sentir más pequeño de lo que en realidad soy.- Dijo con un puchero en sus labios.

-Ohh vamos Logie, sabes que siempre serás mi pequeño.- Dijo con una sonrisa genuina antes de alborotarle ligeramente el cabello y depositar un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

-Y bien hijo ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?- Su madre le preguntó sentándose a un lado de su esposo, quien estaba sentado en la parte lateral de la mesa (como todo hombre de familia) devorando su postre.

Logan dejó de comer antes de hablar. –Bien, todo el día fue muy bien.- Bajó la mirada antes de continuar. –Excepto al final del día.- Eso atrajo la atención de sus padres.

-¿Qué pasó Logan?- Henry le preguntó.

-Bueno, un chico…- No pudo terminar ya que su padre lo interrumpió.

-¿Te golpeó? Solo dime quién es e iré a golp…- Logan lo tranquilizó.

-No papá, no es eso.- Al parecer eso lo relajó. –Lo que pasó es que un chico me invitó a salir hoy.-

-Pero si te invitó a salir ¿cuál es el problema?- Joanna lo cuestionó.

-Él es Kendall Knight, el chico malo de la escuela.- Logan dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Crees que haya tenido otras intenciones contigo?- A Henry le hervía la sangre de solo pensar de que alguien quería simplemente usar a su hijo.

-No los sé, la verdad es que se veía desilusionado cuando lo rechacé.- Logan les informó.

Su madre le tomó las manos. –Logan ¿tú piensas que haya querido intentar algo contigo?-

-No lo sé, nunca antes habíamos hablado a pesar de que hemos compartido clases desde que entramos a la escuela.-

Su padre vio que su hijo les estaba omitiendo algo, así que se atrevió a preguntar. –Logan ¿hay algo más que te dijo aparte de invitarte a salir?- Su voz sonaba más tranquila, era una de las personas que no se atrevía a juzgar a los demás si no los conocía.

–Me preguntó mi nombre, pero luego me di cuenta que lo hizo para que no me pusiese nervioso y luego me dijo que me había estado observando desde hace un tiempo.- Hortense se sonrojó levemente.

-Logan, tal vez lo único que en verdad quería era salir contigo, recuerda que sigues siendo muy guapo.- Su madre le guiño.

-Mamá.- Logan se quejó con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Tu madre tiene razón Logie, dale una oportunidad al chico… Pero si ves que tiene alguna otra intensión contigo, me lo dices y lo golpearé.- Henry dijo tronándose los nudillos.

Logan solo se rió por lo que su padre le dijo, no pudo pedir unos mejores padres, tan cariñosos y protectores que lo aceptaban tal y como era. –Eso haré, gracias por apoyarme.- Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a ambos.

-Cuando quieras Logan.- Dijo su madre apretando sus mejillas.

-Sí hijo, siempre estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites.- Su padre le alborotó un poco su cabello.

-¿En serio?- Su padre le asintió. –Entonces ¿me podrías invitar de tu helado?-

-¡Nunca!- Dijo el hombre comiendo su helado, asiendo reír a su esposa e hijo.

El resto del día para Logan transcurrió como cualquier otro, ahora su único pendiente para el día de mañana sería el hablar con Kendall acerca de su cita.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Logan aceptará la cita de Kendall?**

_I Love KL_


	3. Los Pensamientos Del ¿Malo?

**A/N: ****Este capítulo habla más de lo que piensa y siente Kendall por el rechazo de Logan y en sí del chico.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a **_the-creme-de-la-crop _**que es nueva escribiendo aquí, pero tiene más antigüedad que yo en FanFiction ;) Se lo dedico en especial porque es una chica muy amable y ama el Kogan & Jarlos tanto como yo *...***

**Ahora sí... Disfruta :)**

* * *

Kendall llegó a su casa y apagó el motor de su coche, se quedó unos minutos ahí sentado antes de bajar con su mochila. Iba caminando por la entrada con los hombros caídos y entro a su casa, e inmediatamente el olor a comida le inundó su sentido del olfato.

-He regresado mamá.- Kendall le avisa a su madre, Jennifer Knight, con voz alta para que lo escuchara.

-Hola Kendall.- La señora le dijo desde la cocina con tono apurado. –Estoy en la cocina.-

Kendall se dirigió a donde estaba su madre. Se puso detrás de ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla, luego intentó meter el dedo en la comida y fue recibido por un golpe sobre ésta. –Oww ¿Qué preparas, mamá?- El rubio le pregunta viendo la olla enfrente de la mujer.

-Es solo un poco de sopa.- Jennifer le da una leve sonrisa la cual no es correspondida, lo cual le hizo percatarse de que algo no andaba bien con su hijo. –Kendall ¿estás bien?-

El rubio se limita a asentirle aunque sea una mentira. –Sí… ¿Dónde está Katie?- Le pregunta por su hermana pequeña.

-Fue a jugar un rato con su amigo Tyler al parque, su mamá los llevó.- La señora le informa a su hijo.

-Eso suena bien.- Sonríe débilmente. –Iré a mi habitación.- Dijo con algo de pesar.

-Hijo ¿seguro de que estás bien? Te noto algo triste.-

-Sí, no es nada.- Sonríe tratando de asegurarle a su madre de que no es nada, pero más bien era para sí mismo.

Entra a su habitación y arroja su mochila en su escritorio. Su habitación era de un color más alegre que la personalidad que llevaba. Sus paredes eran de color rojo, tenía poster de varias estrellas del hockey ya que era su deporte favorito y era capitán del equipo en Duluth. Se recostó sobre su cama y tomo su iPod sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama antes de reproducir las canciones de su lista de reproducción. Comenzó con algo de Incubus, luego de The Beatles y luego de los Rolling Stones. Después de un rato de escuchar música, decidió hacer su tarea de contabilidad, puesto a que le gustaría ser contador además de estrella del hockey… Pero el hockey estaría primero.

Aunque Kendall era el chico malo de la escuela, no era como todos los estereotipos de los chicos malos, entiéndase malos, flojos, tontos y brutos… Sino que Kendall era muy amable con las personas cercanas, era muy inteligente en cuestiones de números y letras y sobre todo, lo más importante, un verdadero caballero (aunque no demostrase serlo). Sino más bien el chico de ojos verdes tenía un punto malo del estereotipo, es que le gustaba salir con muchas chicas. En realidad no eran muchas chicas, a lo mucho tuvo 5 novias y todas muy bonitas e incluso llegó a tener relaciones sexuales con 3 de ellas. Pero simplemente no había esa chispa que quería en una relación de verdad… Todo eso cambió cuando empezó a ver a Logan. Sí, a Kendall no le agradó a Logan en un principio que lo vio, pero luego cuando lo empezó a ver 1 año después, se le hacía muy agradable y lindo. No quería acercársele ya que en Duluth no era muy bien visto a las personas con preferencias sexuales del mismo género, pero cuando el pequeño genio dijo su orientación sexual y nadie le dijo nada o lo insultó, supo que tal vez esas estupideces del rechazo se habían acabado.

Pero muy a pesar de que no había un trato distinto en forma negativa a las personas homosexuales, Kendall no tenía la valentía de ir hacia Logan y hablarle. Bueno, no es que Kendall fuese homosexual, más bien le agradaban las chicas, pero algo en ese chico Logan lo hacía descontrolarse. Quería saber qué había debajo de ese tonto pero lindo chaleco que llevaba, cómo eran sus piernas debajo de ese material de color caqui y quería ver sus ojos sin que esas ridículamente lindas gafas le estorbase la vista… En fin, quería ver a Logan en su totalidad. Pero como si la suerte no estuviese en su favor, hoy que por fin tuvo el valor de pedirle una cita al muchacho, éste lo rechazó. El rubio pudo haberle insistido más, pero no quería molestar al genio ya que en verdad lo quería conocer, quería llegar a ser su amigo… Quería ser su novio.

Kendall nunca se había imaginado su vida al lado de otro chico, pero el imaginárselo con Logan resultaba… Normal. Así que es por eso el cual Kendall quería formar parte de la vida de Hortense y él de la suya… Pero al parecer Logan no lo quería.

Después de terminar su tarea, decidió tomar una ducha para quitarse el estrés de la escuela… Y tal vez la tristeza de haber sido rechazado por el chico al cual quería conocer. Tomó una toalla y entró al baño junto a su habitación. Se despojó de su ropa y la puso en una pequeña montaña en los azulejos de la habitación, corrió la cortina y entró, giró la llave de agua e instantáneamente su piel de marfil se vio humedecida por el agua ligeramente tibia que caía en ella. Su ducha no le llevó mucho tiempo, pero sí cuidando su cuerpo con sus productos personales de origen orgánico. Envolvió su toalla alrededor de sus caderas y salió de la habitación para poder vestirse.

Era muy bien sabido que Kendall se vestía todo de negro cuando estaba ahí, pero en verdad al rubio le gustaba vestirse con colores alegres y nítidos. Se dirigió a su armario para decidir que ropa ponerse. El dato anterior de que al de ojos verdes le gustaba vestirse alegre se podría notar dándole una simple vista a la ropa que tenía en su armario; para resumirlo, parecía un completo arco iris. La ropa no era de todos los colores en ella, sino más bien había ropa de cualquier color. Camisas (todas a cuadros) de color rojo, verde, azul, amarillo; sus pantalones eran de color negro o azul, y tenía una gran colección de Vans de todos los colores e incluso a cuadros. Optó por una camisa verde, pantalones negros y Vans negros. Se vistió y bajó a comer, de seguro su madre lo reprendería por ello.

Al llegar al comedor, vi que tanto su madre y Katie; quien había llegado durante su ducha, estaban sentadas en las sillas con platos enfrente de ellas y uno al lado en un lugar desocupado, supuso que era el suyo.

-Hola hermano mayor.- Le dijo su hermana.

-Hola hermanita.- Kendall le dio un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

Kendall era un hijo muy extraño, es decir, a que no había muchos hijos así: ambles, responsables y dispuestos a ayudar en lo que sea a que estén mejor y siempre defendiendo a su familia sobre todo.

-¿Cómo fue hoy en tu día?- Le preguntó Katie antes de tomar un bocado de su sopa.

-Bien, en la práctica de hoy mi equipo ganó… Como siempre.- Tenía una sonrisa orgullosa cuando dijo lo último.

El resto del tiempo que pasaron sentados en la mesa pasó sin nada más qué decir, sino hasta que llegó el padre de Kendall, Anthony Knight. El hombre era solamente unos centímetros más bajo que su hijo, tenía cabello rubio y ojos verdes; Kendall era la viva imagen de su padre.

-¡Hola papá!- Dijo Katie levantándose de su asiento y dándole un abrazo, el hombre la cargó en sus brazos.

-Hola princesa.- Dijo Anthony dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Llegaste.- Dijo Jennifer dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola papá.- El joven le dio un abrazo a su padre.

El hombre vio directamente a los ojos de su hijo para ver si tenía alguna preocupación, pues tenía la habilidad de ver a las personas a los ojos y saber al momento de si algo los perturbaba, y para su mala suerte encontró algo. Dejando ir a su hija, se sentó en la silla principal de la mesa y su esposa le trajo un plato lleno de sopa.

Ahora el almuerzo era ocupado por la conversación acerca del trabajo del señor Knight, quien era licenciado en contaduría (tal vez por eso Kendall es muy bueno en los números y quería ser como él). La personalidad del padre de Kendall era un 100% similar, siendo que el señor Knight ama con todo lo que su alma y corazón puede a su familia y estaría dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de que ellos estuvieran a salvo; pero la única diferencia es que él tenía mayor experiencia y sabiduría, ganada por lo años.

Al terminar de comer, Anthony se dirigió a su hijo. –Kendall ¿hay algo que te preocupe?- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Algo que había aprendido de su hijo es que viéndolo a sus ojos sabía cuando le mentía y cuando le decía la verdad.

Kendall tomó un leve respiro antes de mentir. –No papá, estoy bien.- El señor Knight vio que le mentía.

-En serio hijo, sabes que es imposible mentirme.-

Kendall tomó un gran respiro antes de hablar. –De acuerdo.- Dijo antes de dirigirse a toda su familia. –La verdad es que hoy invité a salir a un chico de mi escuela.-

-Aww, mi bebé está creciendo.- Dijo su madre con ese tono que simplemente le hizo sentir vergüenza.

-Mamá.- El rubio se quejó.

-Bien hecho hermano mayor.- Le dijo Katie dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Su padre no lo felicitó, sabía que el resultado no había sido bueno si su hijo se comportaba así. -¿Y qué te dijo?-

El joven rubio juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y bajo la mirada. –Él me rechazó.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Hijo.- Su madre dijo en un tono de lamento; Katie no dijo nada ya que no sabía cómo alentarlo.

Su padre le sonrió. –Solo dale un poco de tiempo, tal vez la próxima te acepte.-

-¿Cómo estás seguro?- Kendall lo vio con una ceja levantada.

-No lo estoy, pero cualquier resultado puede salir en un segundo intento.- Dijo el señor sabiamente.

-Espero que su respuesta cambie.- El hijo mayor dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Anímate Kendall, tu madre y yo te hemos criado como alguien que no se rinde tan fácilmente y lucha por lo que quiere, en especial por alguien que te gusta.- Su padre le guiño el ojo.

-Papá.- Kendall se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para evitar que viesen su sonrojo, solo haciendo que su familia se riera de él.

Terminando todo eso, sus padres decidieron salir por un rato y Katie se fue a su habitación a jugar su Nintendo DS y él por su parte se fue a escuchar música. Mientras las melodías se escuchaban de su iPod a través de sus auriculares se quedó pensando acerca de lo que su padre le dijo. Y luego empezó a pensar ¿llegaría alguna vez a sentir algo más por él? La respuesta solo llegaría a él con el tiempo. Estaba en su propio mundo de pensamientos, y ni cuenta se dio cuando dormido se quedó.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Y qué piensas de este Fic y de lo que ocurre con Kendall? Les informo que en el próximo capítulo habrá una estrella invitada ;)**

_Fernando_


	4. Acerca De Ayer

**A/N: En este capítulo, Kendall & Logan hablan acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior... Veamos cómo va todo.**

_Demi Lovato_** como **_Mikayla Stewar_

******Quiero agradecerle a** _DoubleRainbow13_**,** _Dreizel_**,**_ Manuel Uchicha_**,**_ the-creme-de-la-crop_**,**_ Huchapotamo_**,**_ RaulKogannx_**,**_ Kali_**,**_ Just Kogan_**,**_ Leonela _**y**_ idkilovemyidols _**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, me alegra saber que este Fic les gusta mucho =}**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, como todas, Logan se despertó apagando su ruidosa alarma con un leve golpe en la parte superior para hacerla callar. Se frotó los ojos para quitarse todo rastro de sueño y se levantó de su calentita cama, tomó una toalla y se fue al cuarto de baño. Tomó una relajante ducha caliente y luego se visitó como siempre lo hacía para ir a la escuela; como un completo nerd. Tomó sus gafas y bajó a la cocina para compartir el desayuno con sus padres.

-Buenos días, Logie.- Le dijo su padre al verlo.

-Buenos días, Logan.- Le dijo su madre poniendo los platos con comida sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días.- Logan dijo con una brillante sonrisa a sus padre y tomó un asiento en la mesa.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Le pregunta Henry con referente a que probablemente su hijo se lo pasó mucho tiempo pensando en su conversación de ayer.

-Sí, solamente me quedé pensando en… Ya saben.- Ambos adultos asintieron para hacerle saber que lo comprendían.

-Entonces, ¿le darás una oportunidad?- Joanna le preguntó a su hijo.

-No lo sé mamá, primero deberíamos ser amigos para ver cómo es él.-

-Eso suena bien, así no sentirás la presión de una cita real, será así como… Una conversación de amigos.- Henry le dijo ya que eso sonaba mejor que ir en una cita desde el principio.

-Sí, creo que mejor haré eso.- Logan dijo con alegría y después los 3 se dispusieron a comer el desayuno. Después de 10 minutos, Logan terminó, subió a su habitación a cepillarse los dientes y luego bajó para irse. -¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adiós papá!- Logan gritó corriendo hacia la entrada con su mochila en su hombro.

-¡Cuídate hijo!- Joanna le alcanzó a decir antes de que se cerrase la puerta. -¿Crees que le dé una oportunidad a ese chico Kendall?- La mujer le pregunta a su marido.

-No lo sé, pero espero que ese chico sea un caballero con mi hijo, no quiero tener que enfrentarme a él.- El señor Mitchell dijo sobreprotectoramente porque era su hijo, su único hijo.

-No lo creo, a como Logan nos dijo, no creo que haya estado jugando con él.- Joanna le dijo como para tranquilizar a su marido.

-Eso espero.- Dijo Henry, esperando de todo corazón que Kendall en verdad sintiese algo por su hijo como para pedirle una cita sin conocerlo lo suficiente.

* * *

Logan llegó a su escuela, estacionó su coche en el lugar que lo había dejado el día de ayer, tomó sus cosas y se fue al interior de la escuela e ir a su casillero, con la intención que su amiga lo encontrase ahí. Abrió su casillero y empezó a sacar y meter algunas cosas que no necesitaría para la primera clase. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Buenos días, Hortie.- El mencionado sonrió al escuchar el sobre nombre de cariño por esa voz que conocía tan bien.

Era la voz de Mikayla Stewar, su mejor amiga. Mikayla es una chica muy linda, amable y confiable. Eran los mejores amigos porque se habían conocido desde que tenían 5 años en el jardín de infantes. Mikayla le confiaba todos sus secretos y Logan los suyos. En una ocasión ella le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, pero Logan decidió que era mejor decirle, en ese momento y no después, que era gay y que por ende no podía quererla como ella quería. Mikayla le dijo que estaba bien y le dijo que estaba muy feliz de que fuese sincero con ella. Al paso del tiempo poco a poco fue perdiendo su enamoramiento por Hortense y lo apoyó en todo lo que necesitase conforme a los chicos, pero como Logan nunca tuvo interés en ninguno no le dijo nada.

-Buenos días, Mik.- Logan le dijo haciendo uso de su sobre nombre para ella.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Mikayla le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, ¿y tú? Hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos, por eso de que estamos en diferentes salones y tareas…- Logan dijo con disgusto porque ya no tenía tanto tiempo para verla como hace un par de años.

-Lo sé, ahora solo puedo hablar con mi mejor amigo por teléfono… Y solo puedo verte en las mañanas si vengo muy temprano.- Dijo con un rasgo que Logan tomó como una mueca.

Logan vio su reloj y vio que eran las 7:30 a.m. Tenía solamente 30 minutos para contarle lo de ayer por la tarde antes de salir de la escuela. –Mik, debo contarte algo.- Dijo Hortense con completa seriedad.

-Debe ser muy importante como para que quieras hablarlo desde ahora.- Mikayla le dijo. –Bien, vamos a la cafetería, sé que no habrá muchas personas a esta hora.-

Logan asintió y terminó de acomodar sus cosas antes de cerrar su casillero e ir tras su amiga. Al llegar a la cafetería, como Mikayla dijo, que estaba con unas cuantas personas y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?- Mikayla dijo acercándosele un poco.

Logan se le acercó para que no se pudiese oír, a pesar de que casi no había nadie alrededor. –Ayer antes de salir de la escuela, alguien me invitó a salir.-

Mikayla estaba impresionada, no pensó que alguien invitase a Logan, no es que fuese feo pues era muy atractivo, pero no se esperaba que alguien más en la escuela fuese gay o bisexual, pues su amigo era el único chico en la escuela que dijo abiertamente que se sentía atraído por su mismo género. -¿En serio?- Le preguntó todavía no asimilando la información.

-Sí, pero cuando te diga quién me invitó estarás más impresionada.- Logan le dijo como una advertencia para lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Eso lo dudo, no creo que haya forma de impresionarme más.- Mikayla dijo con toda confianza.

-Fue Kendall Donald Knight.- Logan dijo sin más.

-¡Fue él!- Mikayla gritó por la impresión, llamando la atención de las pocas personas a su alrededor.

-Te dije que te impresionarías. Ahora baja la voz, no queremos que llames más la atención.- Hortense le dijo colocándole una mano en la boca para que no volviese a gritar.

-¿Estás seguro que era él? Pudiste haberte equivocado.-

Logan frunce el entrecejo. -¿Cómo me voy a equivocar? Es el único chico malo en todo Duluth de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.-

-Es cierto.- Mikayla señaló. -¿Y qué le dijiste?- La chica estaba emocionada, no podía creer que el chico malo de todo Duluth West High le haya pedido una cita a su amigo.

-No.- Dijo Logan en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?- Mikayla se veía desconcertada por la respuesta de Logan.

-Me asusté y fue lo único que pude decirle.-

-Logan.- Su amiga dijo su nombre con desaprobación. -¿Por qué no pudiste ser un chico de palabras?- Mikayla se quejaba de él.

-Lo siento, prefiero escuchar que hablar.- Logan dijo tímidamente.

-¿Cómo reaccionó ante tu respuesta?-

-Se veía… ¿Dolido?- Lo dijo más como una pregunta.

-Bueno, por lo menos así sé que no estaba jugando con pedirte una cita.- Mikayla dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Hablé con mis padres acerca de eso ayer en el almuerzo y me dijeron que le diese una oportunidad… Pero esta mañana les dije que mejor me haría su amigo y ver cómo es, y luego tal vez considere salir con él.- Logan le dijo su brillante plan.

-Creo que eso es lo mejor, conócelo primero.- Dijo su amiga.

Después de eso estuvieron hablando de sus vidas ya que no se veían por la tarde como solían hacerlo, pues sus casas estaban muy retiradas la una de la otra. Cuando dieron las 7:55 a.m. ambos recogieron sus cosas del suelo y salieron de la cafetería. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al que asistía Mikayla.

-Bien Mik, te veo después.- Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te veo luego Hortie, y recuerda hablar con él.- La chica le dijo a su amigo.

Logan sonrió. –Lo haré.-

Hortense ahora iba corriendo por los pasillos para evitar llegar tarde a su primera clase, mientras corría iba pensando en lo que le diría al chico malo cuando lo viese que no se dio cuenta que había alguien enfrente de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Logan se estrelló contra la persona, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por el impacto, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para no hacerlo caer.

El genio se apartó y bajó la mirada. –Lo siento.- Dijo antes de alzar la vista y ver directamente a unos ojos verdes. –Ho… Hola Kendall.- Hortense dijo poniéndose nervioso.

* * *

-Hey Kendall.- El mencionado, que estaba arreglando sus cosas en su casillero, cerró la puerta de ésta para toparse con su mejor migo, James Diamond.

James es un chico muy apuesto, amable y considerado. Es ligeramente más alto que el rubio, tiene piel bronceada por el sol, ojos avellana y cabello café. Es un chico inteligente promedio y muy egocéntrico.

-Hola James.- Dijo Kendall con un poco de alegría, podría hablarle de lo que sucedió ayer con Logan.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- James de recargó en el casillero al lado del de ojos verdes.

-Bien, hoy siento que es un buen día.- Dijo casi estando seguro, pero cualquier cosa podría ocurrir y cambiar el pronóstico.

-Dime, ¿cómo te fue ayer?- James le preguntó, con referencia a lo ocurrido con el ratón de biblioteca.

-Bien, no hice nada fuera de lo usual.- El rubio dijo aunque sea evadiendo un poco el tema, pues todavía no asimilaba que Logan lo haya rechazado.

-Sabes que a eso no me estaba refiriendo, ¿verdad?- James lo vio como para hacerlo sentir culpable. –Anda, no tengas pena. Cuéntame cómo te fue con el chico nerd.- James dijo sin pensar que eso haría molestar a su amigo rubio.

-No le digas chico nerd, su nombre es Logan.- Kendall dijo con algo de molestia por cómo James se había referido a Logan.

-Lamento haberle llamado así.- James dijo con sinceridad. –Ahora cuéntame.-

Kendall cerró su casillero y apoyó su espalda en la puerta. –No hay nada que contar.-

-Eres un mentiroso, sé que le pediste que saliera contigo, ¿qué te dijo?- A James en verdad le importaba porque veía que Kendall se alegraba cada vez que lo veía o hablaba con referente a Logan.

-Me rechazó.- Kendall dijo con voz baja y miró al suelo como si fuese lo más atrayente en la situación.

El chico apuesto se quedó sorprendido. –Tienes que estar jugando, vamos, dime que pasó en verdad.- James no podía aceptar eso, eso era imposible, no pudo haber rechazado a Kendall pues la verdad es muy guapo a pesar de que James solo sentía por él era amistad ya que era 90% heterosexual.

-No veo las razones como para jugar con eso.- El rubio dijo con un gran suspiro.

-Lo siento amigo.- James le dijo envolviendo un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-Gracias, pero se lo conté a mi familia y me dijeron que debería luchar para que consiguiera salir conmigo… Y eso haré.- Kendall dijo con más confianza.

-Debe gustarte mucho para estar así.- James dijo entre un tono alegre y burlón.

-La verdad es que sí, cuando lo veo vestido así como un nerd… Solamente me dan ganas de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente.- Kendall dijo con voz soñadora.

-Awww, mi amigo está creciendo.- El chico alto se quitó una lágrima imaginaria como para demostrar que eso había sido sentimental.

-Cállate.- El rubio le dio un juguetón empujón a su amigo.

-Bien, debo irme porque mi primera clase queda algo lejos y empieza en 7 minutos.- James le da un golpecito en el hombro antes de irse.

Kendall se queda parado ahí por unos minutos y luego empieza a caminar por los pasillos para llegar a su primera clase. Cuando dobló en una esquina, sintió que alguien se estrelló contra su espalda haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero por suerte se recuperó rápidamente.

La persona se apartó de su espalda y se disculpó. -Lo siento.- Dijo la persona a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta solamente para toparse con el chico que lo había rechazado el día de ayer y luego lo vio directamente a los ojos. –Ho… Hola Kendall.- Dijo Hortense con nerviosismo.

-Hola Logan.- Kendall dijo con voz baja, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los bellos ojos marrones de Logan.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Ahora qué ocurrirá? Les diría pero arruinaría la diversión C^=**

_Fernando_


	5. Castigo

**A/N: Este capítulo quizá sea un poco improvisado, pero será una parte clave para lo que sucederá después.**

******Le agradezco a** _Dreizel**, **__DoubleRainbow13**, **____the-creme-de-la-crop**,**______ danRusheRboy**,**__ Manuel Uchicha**,**__ tralalaKogan3**,**__Huchapotamo__ **y **__Just Kogan__ **por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, son completamente geniales ;)**_

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro por minutos, horas y, quizá, días… Pero en realidad fueron 30 segundos que parecieron eternos. Logan apartó la mirada de esos bellos ojos verdes y empezó a caminar, pasando a un lado de Kendall como para aminorar el efecto de lo ocurrido en ese mismo instante. Logan caminó por el pasillo para poder ir a su clase, sabiendo que Kendall lo seguiría ya que asisten al mismo salón de clases. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, fingiendo que los eventos en los pasillos no hubiesen ocurrido.

Para suerte de ambos, o al menos más para Logan, su profesora no había llegado aún y el genio pudo tomar su siempre disponible pupitre en la parte de hasta enfrente, otra ventaja como para no hablar con Kendall el resto de la clase. Mientras que por otro lado, a Kendall le gustaba sentarse en la parte trasera ya que podía ver a Logan durante las horas de clase sin que se diese cuenta… Y así lo hizo, desde que tomó asiento en su pupitre designado, empezó a ver a Logan de forma descarada, como si quisiese que se diese cuenta el que lo observaba.

-Buenos días, clase.- La profesora, Melody McFly, saludó a sus alumnos al entrar a la clase. –Lamento la demora, tuve unos asuntos que arreglar antes de poder venir.- Se pasó la mano por su largo cabello y se pasó algunos mechones por detrás de sus orejas. –Bien, saquen sus libros.- Ordenó y todos lo hicieron.

Mientras Logan sacaba su libro, con su vista periférica notó que Kendall lo veía directamente. Alzó la vista y vio que el chico malo le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, pero no sabía por qué. Le hizo señas para hacerle entender que le dijese la razón por la cual le estaba sonriendo, y Kendall le contestaba, pero no las lograba comprender.

-Logan.- La profesora McFly lo llamó.

-¿Sí, profesora?- Logan dijo con voz tímida irguiéndose en su asiento.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando?- Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Con… Con…- Logan no quería decirlo, pues no era totalmente la culpa de Kendall el que lo hayan atrapado. –Con… Nadie.-

-Dime la verdad, Logan.- La profesora le dijo.

Logan estaba muy nervioso, nunca antes había tenido toda la atención incrédula de sus compañeros de clase y la de su profesor, eso lo incomodaba y mucho ya que no soportaba sentirse presionado. –Con…- Cuando estuvo a punto de revelar quién era, éste lo salvó.

-Conmigo, señorita McFly.- Kendall dijo con la mano alzada, haciendo que todos lo vieran con caras de sorpresa por parte de todos, especialmente Hortense quien no se esperaba que lo ayudase.

-Qué curioso, nunca antes los había visto hablar juntos.- La profesora Melody.

-Sí, la cuestión es que nos estamos conociendo.- EL ojiverde dijo como para aminorar el impacto de lo que sería su castigo.

-Eso es bueno, tendrán mucho tiempo para conocerse hoy en su castigo después de clases.- La profesora dijo antes de proseguir con su clase.

Logan ese mismo momento quería golpear al chico malo por haberlo metido en este problema, pero luego se dio cuenta que también había sido su culpa. Se giró para ver a Kendall, que simplemente le sonrió antes de desviar su mirada. Logan suspiro, por lo menos el día no podría empeorar.

* * *

Al parecer el día de hoy, Logan estaba probando la nueva mala suerte que no sabía que tenía, En su primera clase, la profesora Melody lo había mandado a un castigo junto con Kendall. Eso era lo más sencillo, o al menos eso suponía, pero las cosas se fueron complicando conforme el día transcurría.

En su segunda clase, su profesor de química lo había regañado por no haber puesto atención a la clase. En su tercera clase le había puesto tarea extra por haber sido atrapado viendo a través de la ventana… Así pequeñas cosas fueron pasándole a Logan, hasta que tocó la peor. En el almuerzo, accidentalmente, había chocado con el chico más grande y con peor temperamento en la escuela, todos lo conocían como 'Hunter'. Hunter iba a darle un fuerte golpe a Logan, pero algunos miembros del equipo de fútbol y basketball lo defendieron; incluso Kendall, pero no lo había visto.

Así pasó su mala racha hasta que se acabaron las clases y ahora le tocaba al lugar al cual nunca había ido antes; la sala de castigo. Al entrar, vio que el chico malo ya estaba ahí.

-Hola, Logan.- Kendall lo saludó cortésmente.

Logan lo ignoró y se sentó en un pupitre de hasta el frente.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?- El chico de ojos verdes le preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Sí, por tu culpa me dieron un castigo.- Logan contestó sin moverse un centímetro.

El rubio iba a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió. –Buenas tardes, chicos.- El profesor de química, Flabius Ligth, los saludó al cerrar la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Ligth.- Contestaron al unísono.

-¿Logan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- El profesor se encontraba sorprendido.

-Es que debido a alguien que tengo a mi lado…- Miró rápidamente a Kendall. –Hizo que la profesora McFly nos castigara por mandarnos señales en medio de la clase.-

-Oye, no es mi culpa el que te hayan atrapado.- Kendall se defendió.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya saben que no deben hacer eso otra vez en la clase de Melody.- El hombre, que tenía como 37 años, se rió por la pequeña anécdota que le contó el genio. –Si me disculpan, iré al salón de maestros para dejarlos solos para que puedan hablar.- Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. –Regresaré cuando termine el castigo.- Con eso cerró la puerta antes de marcharte.

-Por culpa tuya ahora también tengo tareas extra.- Logan dijo repentinamente.

-¿Por qué mi culpa? Admito que probablemente el que nos hayan castigado fue mi culpa.- Kendall dijo con voz indiferente.

-Porque lo es.- El genio dijo con voz baja.

Kendall rodó los ojos. –Pero, ¿por qué es mi culpa el que te hayan dejado tareas extra?-

-Por estar pensando en ti.- Logan dijo en un arrebato.

Kendall sonrió ante la respuesta. -¿En serio?-

Logan se enfureció ante la mirada socarrona del chico malo. –Sí, ¿sabes lo perturbador que es que un chico te acorrale en un pasillo y te invite a salir?- Logan dijo con reproche. –Y luego que por culpa de ese mismo chico te envíen a un castigo con él por 2 horas y pensar en lo ocurrido en el pasillo mientras que no sabías cuáles eran sus intenciones, ¿a caso lo sabes?-

La mirada arrogante del chico malo fue remplazada por una de culpa. –En serio no fue mi intención el que te dieran un castigo.- Dijo con una mirada triste. –Y lamento haberte asustado el día de ayer, simplemente quería saber si saldrías conmigo… Pero por tu respuesta ahora sé que no.- El rubio dijo con voz dolida pues, en verdad lo estaba y bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

Hortense se relajo un poco ante eso. –También los siento, es muy malo de mi parte el echarte la culpa por mi mala suerte de hoy.- Logan dijo con sinceridad. –Y también por actuar así el día de ayer, lo dije porque estaba nervioso.-

El rostro de Kendall se iluminó con un brillo de esperanza. -¿En serio? Entonces, ¿sí quieres salir conmigo?- Preguntó alegremente.

-No.- Logan dijo meditándolo un poco, pero terminó su verdadera respuesta al ver lo dolido que Kendall estaba. –No… Por el momento. Pero podemos ser amigos y luego el tiempo nos dirá a qué nos lleva con esto.- Hortense dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus simpáticos hoyuelos; una sonrisa sincera.

-Entonces, ¿somos amigos?- Kendall lo cuestiona.

Logan extiende su mano. –Amigos.- Dijo esperando a que el rubio estrechase su mano.

Kendall la tomó con la suya, amando el suave tacto de la mano del genio. –Amigos.-

En ese instante el profesor Flabius entró al salón. –Veo que lo han arreglado.- Dijo viendo las manos juntas de ambos jóvenes como muestra de camaradería. –No suelo hacer esto, pero si prometen no decirle a nadie, pueden irse ahora.-

Ambos soltaron sus manos. –Lo prometemos.- Se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del salón.

-Y no vuelvan a hacerse señas.- Dijo el profesor, con una leve sonrisa porque tenía un buen presentimiento de esos 2.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vas... Amigo?- Kendall le preguntó mientras caminaban al estacionamiento.

Logan se encogió de hombros. –Iré a casa.-

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?- El chico malo le preguntó.

-Seguro.- Hortense dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Kendall no pudo resistir lo adorable que se veía Logan con esa sonrisa y, en un movimiento atrevido, se inclinó y le dio un leve beso a Logan, simplemente fue una presión de labios. Después de eso, el rubio huyó para no poder escuchar, fuese lo que fuese, lo que Logan le diría por el beso ya que le dijo que no quería nada por el momento… Pero eso lo resolvería el día de mañana cuando Logan ya no estuviese tan molesto con él.

Cuando Logan sintió los labios de Kendall presionarse ligeramente con los suyos, quiso alejarlo instantáneamente y decirle que su reciente 'amistad' se terminaba… Pero no lo hizo ya que, siendo sincero consigo mismo, también quería ese beso desde que el chico malo lo acorraló ayer en el pasillo ó quizá desde hace mucho antes. No lo sabía con exactitud.

* * *

**A/N: Entonces, ¿creen que su nueva amistad los lleve a lo que Kendall quiere de verdad?...**

_Fernando_


	6. ¿Fue Bueno?

**A/N: Entonces, en este capítulo veremos si los sentimientos producidos por el beso pueden ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para llegar a un romance... Aunque no por el momento :)**

******Le agradezco a** ___DoubleRainbow13**, **______danRusheRboy**,**__ Dreizel_**,**_________ Manuel Uchiha**,**__ the-creme-de-la-crop_**,**___________ LuizRusherBoy_**, **___________________Just Kogan_**,**___________________ InariRusherBoy_**,**___________________ RaulKogannx _**y** ___________________Huchapotamo_ **por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, éste es para todos ustedes ;**_**)**_

* * *

Cuando Logan llegó a su casa, no saludó a su madre y se fue con dirección a las escaleras, las subió una por una a una velocidad parsimoniosa y entró a su habitación. Colocó suavemente su mochila sobre su escritorio, se quitó su chaleco y se acostó sobre su cama. Se llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios y los tocó ligeramente, como si eso le hiciese sentir otra vez la sensación de hace unos 10 minutos.

Kendall le había robado un beso, siendo más específico, su primer beso. Le había dicho a Kendall que no quería tener una relación con él por el momento, pero quizá con el tiempo podrían estar juntos. Pero aunque le haya dicho todo eso, aún así lo besó… Y le había encantado. Salió de sus pensamientos y tomó su teléfono para llamar a Mikayla.

-_Hola Hortie._- Mikayla contestó al segundo timbre.

-Hola Mik.- Logan dijo alegremente por hablar con su mejor amiga. -¿Qué haces, Mik?-

-_Nada en especial, ¿por qué?_- Mikayla le preguntó cortésmente.

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro por el micrófono del teléfono. –Necesito hablar contigo.-

-_¿Por qué? ¿Te ocurrió algo malo?_- Mikayla dijo con preocupación.

-No… Sí… No sé.- Logan estaba un poco frustrado, no sabía exactamente si lo del beso era enteramente bueno o malo. -¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Te lo contaré todo cuando estés aquí.-

-_Claro Logan, al rato te veo._- Mikayla terminó la llamada.

Logan puso su teléfono en su mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Se quedó viendo el techo de su habitación pensando acerca del beso que le había dado. Después de 7 minutos, escuchó que alguien hablaba a la puerta de entrada y alguien habría. Escuchó como Mikayla y su mamá se saludaban y ésta dejaba pasar a su amiga, luego se escucharon unos pasos por la escalera.

-Adelante.- Logan dijo cuando supuso que Mikayla estaba frente a su puerta, aún veía al techo.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, la chica entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. –Hola Hortie.- Dijo Mikayla con más entusiasmo, ni siquiera se acordaba de la última vez que había ido a la casa de los Mitchell.

-Hole Mik.- Logan la saludó, sentándose en su cama y ofreciéndole un lugar a su lado a su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre Logan?- Su amiga le preguntó con preocupación.

Logan sujetó con ambas manos el borde de su camisa. –Es algo que ocurrió hoy en la escuela.- Vio el rostro de Mikayla y notó que tenía una mirada inquisitiva. –Es acerca de… Kendall.- Dijo el nombre en voz baja, casi un susurro.

Cuando Mikayla escuchó el nombre, toda su atención y curiosidad se la dirigió a su amigo. -¿En serio?- Logan solo le asintió. –Dime qué ocurrió.-

El genio se rascó un lado de su cabeza, como si estuviese recordando antes de hablar. –Hoy nos castigaron, por culpa suya.- Mikayla lo vio de forma acusadora. –Bueno, en realidad fue culpa mía y él trató de ayudarme.-

-¿Intentó ayudarte?- El chico asintió. –Nunca había escuchado de que tratase de ayudar a alguien.-

Ignorando el comentario anterior, Logan prosiguió. –Después de todas nuestras clases, fuimos al salón de castigo y le dije que había sido culpa suya.-

-¿Qué te contestó?- Su amiga colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas para prestar más atención a lo que su amigo decía.

Logan dejó escapar un leve suspiro. –Me dijo que no era su intención el que me diesen un castigo, se disculpó y vi que se veía dolido por lo que le había dicho.- El genio escuchó el pequeño jadeo que provino de Mikayla. –Después me disculpé, que también era mi culpa y lo que le había dicho no era justo de mi parte.-

-Bueno, por lo menos lo arreglaste y le sacaste una sonrisa.- Mikayla dijo cariñosamente.

Logan sonrió. –Sí, luego cuando nos dimos un saludo de mano para sellar nuestra amistad, nuestro profesor de química, quien estaba a cargo de nuestro castigo, nos vio y dijo que haría una excepción para nosotros y salimos más temprano.-

Mikayla se cubrió la boca con una mano, como si estuviese que estaba sorprendida, cosa que no estaba. –Es increíble que por hacerte amigo de Kendall te hayan dado el derecho de salir más temprano.-

-Supongo que sí.- Logan dijo un tanto confundido. –Después cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento listos para irnos a nuestros respectivos coches, él…- A Logan se le sonrojaron las mejillas de tan solo pensarlo.

Esto aumento la curiosidad de Mikayla. –Él… ¿Qué?-

Hortense se mordió el labio inferior. –Me besó.- Después de eso, Logan podría hacer el papel de un tomate a la perfección.

Mikayla dejó escapar un grito ahogado, estaba muy sorprendida. -¿Te besó?-

Logan asintió, aún con la cara roja. –Fue una simple presión de labios, pero aún así fue un beso.-

La chica trató de recobrar su compostura. -¿Y cómo fue?-

-¿Qué?- Hortense sabía a qué se refería, pero optó por evadir la pregunta aunque sea un poco.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo Logan, sabes a qué me refiero.- Mikayla lo vio con una mirada un tanto enojada.

El pálido suspiró, sabía que no lo podía ocultar. –Me gustó… Fue mi primer beso.-

-¿Tu primer beso?- Mikayla le preguntó, eso sí que no lo sabía.

-Sí.- Logan dijo con un enorme rubor en sus mejillas. –Me robó mi primer beso.-

La chica se quedó pensando en tratar de decir algo alegre y divertido, pero también apropiado. –Míralo así, los besos robados son los mejores.- Dijo con voz dulce. –Y si Kendall te robó un beso, tu primer beso, quiere decir que le gustas lo suficiente como para hacerlo a pesar de decirle que no querías una relación con él… Momentáneamente.-

Logan le sonrió a Mikayla. –Gracias Mik, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor.-

Mikayla le dio un abrazo reconfortante, el cual Logan correspondió. –No hay problema Logan, para eso estamos los mejores amigos.- Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. –¡Te di el segundo!- Dijo con diversión y alegría, haciendo reír a Logan.

Cuando Logan dejó de reír, Mikayla lo soltó. –Entonces…-

-Entonces… ¿Qué?- Logan le preguntó.

-¿Crees que con ese beso que te dio, haya una posibilidad de que en algún momento del futuro logren ser algo más que amigos?- Mikayla le preguntó curiosamente, pero también de forma juguetona.

Logan se lo pensó uno minutos. Primero que nada, tenía que conocer bien al rubio; luego tendría que aclarar bien sus sentimientos por él y por último tomar una decisión que les haría dejar de ser amigos para poder ser, si es que se lograba hacer, novios. Independientemente de las cosas y acciones que Kendall lograse hacer, Logan sabía que llegaría al mismo resultado. –Sí.- Fue su respuesta, que quizá le haría ver a Kendall de otra forma… De una forma más romántica.

* * *

Kendall llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, una reluciente sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar lo que acababa de hacer. Había besado ligeramente a Logan, aunque no le haya importado su reacción… Hasta ahora. ¿Qué tal si Logan ya no quería ni ser su amigo por ese beso? Aunque el subconsciente de Kendall le dijo que no había que preocuparse, si hubiese sido así Logan se lo hubiera dicho… Pero no fue así.

Subió por las escaleras y llegó a la habitación de su hermana, ella estaba haciendo su tarea en su escritorio.

-Hola hermanita.- Kendall la saludó.

-Hola hermano mayor.- Dijo dulcemente la niña.

-¿Puedo hablarte de algo?- Kendall le dijo tímidamente.

-Claro, siéntate.- Katie dijo apuntando a su cama no muy lejos de ahí. -¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Es algo acerca de Logan.- Kendall dijo sin rodeos, con su hermana era mejor hablarle directamente para comprenderse mejor.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?- Katie estudió mejor el comportamiento de su hermano y se corrigió. -¿Qué hiciste con él?-

Kendall jugaba con sus manos antes de hablar. –Lo besé.-

La niña se levantó de su silla. -¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?- Le preguntó agarrándolo de sus hombros.

-No sé, simplemente fue un impulso.- Kendall dijo con voz baja.

Katie soltó a su hermano. –Ese es uno de tus problemas hermano, siempre eres impulsivo y no meditas con cuidado el riego que puede traer.- La niña dijo reprendiéndolo.

-Pero nunca ha salido algo mal.- Se defendió el rubio.

-Porque has tenido suerte.- Katie le dijo acusadoramente, luego se relajó. –Bueno, ¿cómo reaccionó?-

Kendall se lo pensó unos momentos. –Creo que estaba sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.- Miro a su hermana a los ojos. –Bueno, salí corriendo antes de que pudiese decirme algo.-

Katie se sentó a su lado. -¿Algo más que quieras resaltar? No creo que haya un intento más erróneo que este.-

Kendall se rió, tanto porque era gracioso como era real. –Nos hicimos amigos, y me dijo que no quería una relación conmigo… Por el momento.-

-Eso es mucho avance, por lo menos te asegura que está disponible como para salir contigo… Aunque no ahora, pero te lo afirma.- Katie dijo dándole ánimos a su hermano, reconociendo que era la primera vez que Kendall estaba preocupado de perder a alguien.

-Sí, eso me da esperanza.- El rubio dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

Katie se sentía incómoda por preguntar lo siguiente, pero aún así lo hizo. -¿Y cómo fue?-

-¿Qué?- El rubio le preguntó, perdido en su imaginación de que algún día podría ser que Logan fuese su novio.

-El beso que le diste, ¿cómo fue?- Katie preguntó ahora con un poco más de confianza.

-Fue…- Kendall movía sus manos como si le ayudasen a encontrar las palabras que describirían con exactitud lo que sintió al besar a Logan; pero sabía que no las hallaría, quizá ni existían. –Fue tan especial. Aunque le haya solo dado un pequeño beso, fue tan especial, tan suave, tan lindo… Simplemente delicioso.- Kendall se sonrojó con lo que dijo.

-Woow hermano mayor, en verdad que te gusta, ¿verdad?- Katie le preguntó picándolo en las costillas, simplemente para avergonzarlo un poco más.

-Sí, sin siquiera conocerlo, siento que ya lo quiero.- Kendall dijo con frase de las típicas películas cursis.

-Bueno, si vas a seguir hablando de lo lindo que es Logan, te invito a que te retires de mi habitación.- La niña frunció el entrecejo fingiendo estar harta.

Kendall le sonrió a su hermanita. –Gracias Katie, siempre encuentras una forma de alegrarme… Y en esta ocasión hiciste algo más, me diste una esperanza de que Logan quiera estar conmigo.-

-De nada hermano, para eso cuentas conmigo.- Katie dijo con tono amable y cariñoso.

Kendall se levantó, le dio a su hermana un beso en la frente y luego se fue para su propia habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Colocó sus cosas al borde de su cama y luego se dejó caer al lado de sus cosas, tirándolas por el bote de su cuerpo contra los resortes. El chico de ojos verdes se quedó viendo el techo, pero su mente estaba en otro lado; específicamente en Logan. Pensaba acerca de lo adorable y amable que era el chico, aunque reconociendo de igual forma que no le agradó desde el principio pero el tiempo le dijo que tenía que estar con él, y eso es justamente lo que quería.

Kendall se acomodó de forma que tuviese sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza para usarlos como una almohada, a pesar de que su cabeza ya estaba en una. –Tengo que ser lo mejor.- Decía al techo, pero las palabras estaban dirigidas para él mismo. –Tengo que demostrarle a Logan que soy una gran persona, que soy lo suficientemente bueno como para tenerme como su novio.- Cerró sus ojos antes de pronunciar lo siguiente. –Tengo que demostrarle cómo soy para poder ganarme su corazón… Solamente así lograré estar con él.-

Después de su pequeño discurso de motivación y decisión, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a pensar en las formas de poder lograr conseguir lo que tanto quería desde hace tan sólo un par de años; el amor de Logan.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Sí! Entonces los sentimientos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para dar paso a un romance en algún futuro ;'3... Pero, ¿Kendall será lo suficientemente bueno como para lograrlo?**

_Fernando_

**Posdata: ¿Podrían contestar la pregunta que está en mi perfil? Me ayudaría mucho :)**


	7. ¿Problemas?

**A/N: En este capítulo veremos una razón muy importante por la cual Kendall no podría estar con Logan :S**

******Le agradezco a** _______danRusheRboy**,**__ Manuel Uchiha_**,**_________ 1SwaggieCupcake**, **____________________Just Kogan_**,**___________________ the-creme-de-la-crop_**, **___________________Huchapotamo_**,**___________________ l0stfirefly_**,**___________________ asdfghjKogan_**,**___________________ sasha .andrades_**,**___________________ 5467890 _**y**___________________ Alealezmiz_ **por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como los otros ;) Ya saben, este capítulo es para todos, mis fieles lectores :'3**

* * *

Logan estaba dentro de su coche mientras esperaba a que Mikayla saliese de su casa. El día anterior, Logan le había prometido que pasaría por ella para que fuesen juntos a la escuela de Duluth. En un principio, Mikayla no quería ir con Logan pues no quería que la llevase sin pagar aunque sea un poco por la gasolina, cosa que el genio nunca le permitiría hacer; incluso aunque su tranque estuviese completamente vacío. Así que después de una pequeña discusión, la joven muchacha no tuvo más remedio que acceder el gesto de su amigo.

Unos minutos después, Logan vio que Mikayla salía de su casa con una mochila en su hombro.

-Buenos días, Hortie.- Mikayla lo saludó con un abrazo.

-Buenos días, Mik.- Logan le correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias por llevarme, aunque no me dejes pagarte por el viaje.- La chica dijo fingiendo molestia.

Logan se rió ligeramente. –Sabes que puedo ser muy convincente.- Encendió el motor y partió con rumbo a la escuela.

-Entonces, ¿hablarás con Kendall?- Mikayla le preguntó después de unos minutos.

El pálido se encogió de hombros. –No lo creo, al menos que él quiera hablar de lo sucedido ayer.- Mikayla le asintió.

Después de transcurrido otros minutos, la chica quiso preguntarle otra cosa. –Oye Logan.- Se acomodó de forma que pudiese ver el perfil de su amigo.

-¿Sí?- Hortense dijo sin apartar sus ojos de la carretera.

-¿En serio te gusta?- Le preguntó suspicazmente.

Logan arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas. -¿A qué te refieres?-

Mikayla lo pensó un poco antes de aclarar su pregunta. –Me refiero a que si te gusta por cómo es… Ya sabes, el chico malo de la escuela, que no entrega los trabajos…-

Logan cortó a su amiga. -En realidad siempre entrega los trabajos y nunca he visto que saque una nota por debajo de una C.-

-¿En serio?- Logan asintió. –Bueno, como iba diciendo… Si te gusta que sea el chico malo, pues sabes que son famosos por meterse en problemas y… Otras cosas.- Mikayla cambió lo último puesto a que era inadecuado, al menos por el momento.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso más detalladamente, nunca me he enterado que haya estado en una pelea.- Logan dijo con confusión pues, ciertamente, esperaba que por lo menos el chico malo de ojos verdes se haya metido en problemas por lo menos una vez.

-Sí, es extraño.- Mikayla dijo confusamente.

Logan se encogió de hombros. –Y por cierto, no me gustan los chics malos.-

Mikayla lo miró inquisitivamente. –Entonces, ¿por qué te gusta?-

Logan lo pensó un poco antes de contestar. –Porque quizá Kendall Knight no es un chico malo, tal vez simplemente le gusta vestirse con ropa negra.-

-Tal vez.- Mikayla dijo en un susurro.

El resto del transcurso para llegar a Duluth West High fue en completo silencio, con la mejor amiga de Logan pensando acerca de algo que indicase que en realidad Kendall Knight era un chico MUY malo, pero para su mala suerte no halló una razón… Más bien no sabían, que en verdad Kendall sí es un chico malo.

* * *

Kendall acorraló a un chico más pequeño que él en una esquina de la pared.

-Escúchame muy bien, Alfred.- El rubio dijo con molestia acercando al chico a su rostro mientras lo agarraba por el cuello de su playera. –Que no se vuelva a repetir algo similar, ¿entiendes?-

La razón por la cual el rubio estaba molesto se debía a que Alfred, el chico acorralado, había caminado distraídamente por los pasillos de la escuela con un frappé en su mano. Alfred iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que Kendall estaba recostado sobre su casillero con la punta de los pies sobresalientes y con esto se tropezó, dejando caer el café sobre los pantalones y las botas del rubio. Y como el rubio tenía problemas para mantener bajo control su ira (además de que era muy impulsivo) optó por atacar al indefenso chico.

-¿Entiendes!- Kendall lo sacudió un poco, pero con violencia.

-S-Sí Ken-Kendall.- El muchacho tartamudeó.

-Y ten cuidado de que nadie se entere, al menos que quieras que te dé una lección.- Lo amenazó poniendo su mano formado en un duro puño en frente de su cara.

Alfred tragó saliva. –No le diré a nadie.- Dijo nerviosamente.

Kendall soltó al chico. –Puedes irte.- Y Alfred salió corriendo con la esperanza de no tener que verse con el rubio en una situación similar.

En realidad, Kendall había estado en numerosas peleas en la escuela, simplemente que nadie se enteraba pues después de haber ganado (practica Jiujitsu, no creo que haya tenido la intención de perder) amenazaba con darles otra lección si decían alguna palabra de lo sucedido. Los chicos asustados simplemente le asentían. En varias ocasiones había chicas a los alrededores, por lo que éstas esparcían el rumor de que Kendall era el chico más malo de todo Duluth West High aparte de que su constante vestimenta negra le hacía más fama a su papel. Y Kendall no hacía nada por detener a las chicas, pues el no las golpea y nunca hizo la intención de desmentir los 'rumores' que decían. Así que desde ese entonces, Kendall Donald Knight siempre asistía a la escuela con ropa negra.

Kendall se pasó la mano por la parte húmeda de su pantalón y luego dio un gruñido ante la incomodidad de que la mezclilla se pegase a su muslo. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos para llegar a donde estaba el de su amigo James.

-Hola Kendall.- James lo saludó mientas terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su compacta mochila.

-Hola James.- El rubio no pudo ocultar el disgusto de la prenda pegajosa.

James miró hacia abajo en el cuerpo de su amigo para ver qué es lo que le hacía caminar un poco incómodo. -¿Qué te pasó?- Le preguntó apuntando a la gran mancha producida por el frappé.

El chico malo soltó un gruñido. –Ese chico Alfred iba caminando distraído por los pasillos que nos se percató que tenía mi pie sobresaliente y tropezó con el de forma que, como llevaba un café frappé, vertió el líquido en mi pantalón.- Kendall dijo con disgusto jalando la parte húmeda, como si de eso sirviese para que no se volviese a pegar a su muslo.

James usó su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse de Kendall por lo que sucedió, pues sabía que aunque fuesen amigos, el rubio no dudaría en darle un golpe; aunque no tan fuerte como a la mayoría. –Lo siento.- El chico apuesto le dijo al rubio.

-Sí, también yo.- Kendall dijo con las cejas fruncidas.

-Pero bueno dime, ¿algo interesante pasó contigo y Logan ayer en la sala de castigo?- James le preguntó animadamente.

Kendall suspiró, pensar en el día de ayer hacía que su frustración de hace unos minutos se esfumara por completo. –Sí, nos hicimos amigos.-

El más alto hizo un ademán con los brazos que indicaba alegría. –Eso es bueno, por lo menos ya no eres el chico que lo acorraló en los casilleros.-

-No eres chistoso, James.- Kendall le dijo severamente.

-Lo siento.- James bajó la mirada porque el rubio lo intimidaba, en especial después de haberlo visto pelear algunas veces.

-No te preocupes.- El chico malo dijo después de ver la incomodidad de su fiel amigo. –Y bueno, cuando estuvimos a punto de irnos… Yo Am…- El rubio empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, apareciendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Tu qué?- James le preguntó con intriga.

El de ojos verdes se acercó hasta que sus labios estuviesen cerca del oído del chico de ojos avellana. –Lo besé.- Dijo en un susurro.

James se apartó rápidamente, sorprendido por lo que escuchó. -¿Qué?-

Kendall pasó una de sus manos a través de su sedoso cabello rubio. –No sé, es que al ver su hermosa sonrisa junto con sus adorables hoyuelos, yo… No me pude resistir y tuve que probar sus labios.- El chico malo se sonrojó por lo que dijo, porque se escuchó cursi… Pero así le gustaba ser cuando se sentía enamorado; aunque conscientemente no sabía que por Hortense Mitchell sentía algo más que eso.

-Woow amigo, no lo tomes a mal, pero eres el rey de lo cursi.- James dijo con sorpresa.

-Sí.- Kendall suspiró aún con su sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Pero bueno, ¿hablarás con él acerca del beso que le robaste?- James lo cuestionó.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. –No sé, tal vez si él quiere.-

-De acuerdo.- Fue lo único que James le dijo. Miró su reloj en la muñeca y se sorprendió por la hora que era. –¡Rayos! Son las 7:50 a.m. sería mejor irme ahora o sino no llegaré a mi primera clase.- El chico apuesto se colocó su mochila en su hombro. –Nos vemos después amigo.- Dijo antes de pasarle a un lado e ir a paso veloz a su clase.

-Nos vemos.- Kendall le dijo cuando estuvo unos cuantos pasos más lejos.

Kendall se quedó estático en el lugar en donde James lo dejó, pensando un poco de lo que debería hablar con Logan, pues corría el riesgo de que su amistad recién declarada se viese afectada por el beso que le robó. Unos segundos después, decidió ignorarlo. Si Logan quería hablar con él por el beso, tendría que improvisar una buena excusa que no levantase sospecha alguna de que le gustaba; pero ciertamente esa excusa no existía pues, ¿quién te robaría un beso si no sintiese nada por ti?

Después de sus enredados pensamientos, Kendall se dirigió a paso pensante al salón que compartía con su joven enamorado. ¿Por qué no simplemente se sacaba a Logan de la cabeza para no pasar por tantos pensamientos y dificultades? Pero es que en realidad eso le gustaba a Kendall, tener un reto para poder conseguir lo que tanto había buscado en su vida; pues Logan no era un premio, era un regalo para su vida misma.

Entre todos sus pensamientos cursis, enredados y reflexivos, el chico malo se había olvidado de la mancha oscura en su pantalón y también ignorando que sus demás compañeros lo veían de forma extraña, ya que éstos pensaban que había tenido un problema con su vejiga.

Pero a Kendall Knight no le importaban sus compañeros en sí, solamente se concentraba en el chico que estaba en la primera fila del salón, apreciando momentáneamente sus bellos ojos color chocolate antes de seguir caminando hasta su lugar en la parte trasera del salón para poder admirar, no tan secretamente, al amable, inteligente y lindo Hortense Mitchell… Del cual se moría por llamarlo de una forma posesiva pero a la vez romántica, ocurriéndosele al momento la forma más apropiada, linda y cursi posible; 'mi lindo conejito'.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Creen que Kendall sea capaz de cambiar para poder estar con Logan? Claro, no es tan malo como se piensa que sería, pero al ratón de biblioteca no le gustan los chicos malos y Kendall lo es por su mal manejo de ira.**

_-Fernando_


	8. Pareja

**A/N: En este capítulo Kendall & Logan se hacen pareja... De laboratio en química. Aunque no es lo que ya quieren, por lo menos nos vamos acercando poco a poco a que sean una pareja de verdad, ¿no creen? :)**

******Le agradezco a** _______the-creme-de-la-crop**,**____________________Just Kogan_**,**___________________ danrusherboy_**, **_qwertyuKOGANbhcb_**,**___________________ Alealezmizi_**,**_______________________________________ l0stfirefly _**(Marla)****,**___________________ Barmer _**y**___________________ 1SwaggieCupcake _**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, espero que igualmente les agrade este capítulo tanto como los anteriores ñ_ñ**

* * *

Kendall se sentó en su asiento en el fondo de la clase justamente antes de que su profesor continuase dando su clase. La clase en la que se encontraba ahora mismo era nada menos que la de matemáticas; una clase muy sencilla para el chico malo. Así que sacó sus materiales escolares para poder escribir lo que su profesor decía y/o escribía en el pizarrón.

En más de una ocasión durante la clase, el rubio veía en la dirección de Logan, quedándose viendo su nuca por tan solo segundos. Kendall estaría mintiendo si dijese que no se encontraba nervioso por lo que Logan le pudiese decir en otra clase y además no tenía ni idea de lo que podría contestarle con relación al beso que le robó el día de ayer. Pero pensándolo mejor, ¿sería apropiado decirle que le gustaba? Bueno, no es como si pudiese negarlo porque eso es evidente cuando persigues a alguien para pedirle una cita. Pero aún estaba ese persistente sentimiento de que lo pudiese odiar ya que cuando lo rechazó no fue de una forma elegante ni cariñosa.

Pero lo que no sabía nuestro joven rubio enamorado es que cualquier cosa podría pasar para que lograse ser feliz… Pero tampoco sabía que tendría que luchar por lo que quiere ya que habrá distintos factores en momentos tanto esperados como inesperados que tratarán de que no esté con aquel inocente chico. Sólo hay que dejar que el tiempo transcurra como debe de ser y que el destino una lo que debe de estarlo.

La clase transcurrió tan normal y aburrida como puede ser en la secundaria para los jóvenes de Duluth West High, Kendall tomó sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila antes de salir del salón de clases sin ser demasiado grosero con los demás porque esa no es su naturaleza. Al salir al pasillo y voltear a ambos lados, notó que Logan se alejaba a su siguiente clase por el lado Este. Al verlo empezó a caminar en su dirección ya que era su misma clase de todas formas; esa era la ventaja para él, como compartían todas las clases no se le sería tan extraño o acosador que lo siguiese. Pero se detuvo en una esquina cuando el pequeño nerd se abrazó con una chica, teniendo que admitir que es muy linda; lo cual le hizo hervir la sangre de celos. Pero muy a pesar de que le hizo sentir celos, se ocultó en la esquina para observarlos detalladamente a distancia (los estaba espiando).

-Hey Hortie, no pensé encontrarte por aquí. ¿Qué clase te toca?- Le preguntó la chica linda.

-Me toca química, Mik. ¿Y a ti?- Logan le dijo sin dejarla de abrazar, lo que de algún modo hacía que el corazón del de ojos verdes se encogiese un poco.

-Me toca literatura, lo cual es bueno porque adoro leer.- Mik, como la llamó Logan, dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Que bueno.- Logan le dijo. –Deberíamos irnos o nos pondrán falta por llegar tarde.- El nerd desenvolvió sus brazos de la chica.

-Tienes razón, ¿nos vemos más tarde en tu casa?- La chica le preguntó.

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde.- La joven se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla; en este punto Kendall mordió parte de su mochila para contenerse porque de lo contrario iría allí y besaría a Logan y le dejaría en claro a quién le pertenece Logan. Sí, es evidente que es muy posesivo.

-Adiós Hortie.- La chica se alejó del nerd dirigiéndose por un pasillo al norte.

El rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo primero que sintió fueron celos por la chica. Pero no tenía el porqué sentir celos por ella, pues Logan es gay y él tenía más oportunidades con el nerd que ella. ¿Habrá sido la razón de que la chica 'Mik' puede ser tan expresiva con Logan hasta el punto de besarlo en la mejilla? Eso sería una razón más adecuada, ya que el chico malo no había admitido a toda la escuela que era bisexual. Muy independientemente de que no les importaba de lo que pensasen de él, era el pensamiento de que cualquier chico aún 'en el armario' mostrase interés en él y eso es algo que Kendall no quería, pues solamente quería tener a su lado al chico nerd; quería a Hortense Mitchell a su lado y a nadie más.

Cuando el rubio terminó su pelea mental con la chica, se percató de que Logan ya se había ido, miró su reloj en la muñeca y notó que su clase había empezado hace 8 minutos. Apretó el agarre en su mochila y salió corriendo a su próxima clase, ya que es obvio entender que no le gustaba saltarse ni una clase; además de que sus padres no aprobaban eso y le quitarían su bien más preciado, su Mustang. Al llegar al salón de química, su profesor lo vio.

-Señor Knight, que gusto que se haya unido a nosotros.- El profesor Light le dijo con una sonrisa. –Está de suerte, no le pondré algún castigo.- Le dijo al rubio antes de continuar su clase.

Kendall dejó escapar suspiro de alivio antes de entrar a la clase. El rubio podría ser el chico malo de toda la escuela, pero sus profesores no les importaba en lo más mínimo y, a parte, el profesor Light junto con la profesora McFly eran los únicos que le ponían castigo por una falta; justamente como ayer en la clase de historia con la profesora.

El de ojos verdes miró las áreas de trabajo buscando a donde estaba sentado Logan, pero ya tenía un compañero para el día. Kendall rió cuando notó que era Alfred y, antes de ahuyentar al chico, vio que un puesto estaba vacío al lado de una chica de adjunto.

-Hey Alfred, ¿podrías darme tu lugar?- Kendall dijo con voz tranquila, pero para el mencionado no sonó así.

-Sí Ke-Kendall.- Alfred tomó sus cosas y se sentó al lado de la chica.

El rubio le sonrió a Logan antes de sentarse a su lado. –Hola Logan.- Lo saludó cordialmente.

-Hola.- Dijo Logan sin apartar su mirada de enfrente.

Kendall hizo una mueca al ver que el nerd no le ponía atención. –Logan, ¿podemos hablar de algo?- De repente se puso algo nervioso.

El nerd llevó un dedo a sus labios. –Guarda silencio o en cambio nos darán un castigo como ayer.- Fue lo único que le dijo antes de volverlo a ignorar.

Kendall suspiró y le asintió aceptando su decisión, por más que la cuestión del beso le estuviese devanando el cerebro y quisiese desahogarse en ese preciso instante. El chico malo se la pasó lado de Logan sin hablar durante todo el transcurso de la clase. De momentos veía al nerd y se quedaba así, viendo cómo Logan se mordía el labio al prestar atención a la clase o al escribir algo que le fuese importante. Examinó con mayor detenimiento su rostro, tenía facciones suaves pero aún así masculinas. Su piel se veía resplandeciente desde donde lo veía y esa adorable nariz que en realidad lo hacía ver como un adorable conejito.

-Deja de verme.- Logan le dijo sin apartar la vista del profesor.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Le dijo Donald, pero sin apartar su vista de Logan.

-Sé que me estás viendo y eso es algo un poco incómodo.- Le dijo volteando un poco la mirada.

-Es que necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo.-

-Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.-

-Pero…- Kendall se vio interrumpido por el profesor Light.

-Bien, ahora les tengo que decir 2 noticias importantes.- Dijo el hombre haciendo que todos lo mirasen con algo de inquietud. –La primera notica es que así como están en parejas, así se quedarán por el resto del año.-

-No…- Logan dijo en un pequeño gemido, pero aún así Kendall lo escuchó.

-La segunda noticia es, que van a hacer su primer trabajo como parejas.- Les comentó a todos.

Logan alzó su mano. -¿Profesor?-

El profesor Light lo vio. -¿Sí, señor Mitchell?-

-¿Puedo cambiar de compañero?- Logan le preguntó sin siquiera ver a Kendall.

Kendall sintió una especie de dolor en su interior al saber que Logan no quería ser su pareja. –No señor Mitchell, no puede.- Le contestó el señor.

-Pero…- Logan repeló.

-Solamente puede si su compañero también quiere y si alguien más está dispuesto.- Comentó el profesor. Por 'arte de magia' todos querían ser el compañero de Logan; pero es claro que querían porque Logan es el nerd de la clase. –Veo que muchos quieren ser su compañero.- Dijo sarcásticamente. -Señor Knight, ¿quiere cambiar de puesto?-

-Di que sí, así no estaremos incómodos entre nosotros.- Logan le susurró al chico malo.

Kendall estaba molesto con Logan y además nadie le decía qué hacer; a menos que fuesen sus padres. Así que para hacer molestar más al nerd y desilusionar a los demás de obtener un perfecto 10 en química, Kendall dio su respuesta. –No profesor Light, no quiero cambiar de puesto.-

-Muy bien, he de suponer que no habrá ningún cambio.- El profesor dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que por esa idea los chicos podrían llegar a algo y él se jactaría al pensar que los ayudó a estar juntos. –Bien, su primer trabajo no será muy difícil, es una simple maqueta de una célula vegetal para el día de mañana.- Sonrió con malicia al escuchar muchos 'No' por parte de sus alumnos. –Sin más que decir, pueden retirarse.- Entonces, la campana sonó.

Kendall y Logan acomodaron sus cosas y salieron del laboratorio. –Entonces, ¿cuándo nos reuniremos, pareja?- Kendall sonrió mientras caminaba al lado de Logan.

-No me llames así.- Logan le contestó con molestia, pero no sabía el porqué si se suponía que le gustaba.

-Vamos Logan, no seas así conmigo, ¿cómo iba a saber que el profesor nos dejaría en parejas para el resto del año?- Kendall le preguntó con tono dolido.

Logan suspiró, el chico malo tenía razón, no tenía razón para ser tan malo con el rubio. –Lo siento Kendall, supongo que actué muy grosero contigo por el castigo de ayer.- Le dio una leve sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del ojiverde se saltase unos cuantos latidos.

-No te preocupes Logan.- Le sonrió cálidamente. –Entonces, ¿hacemos el trabajo en tu casa o en mi casa?-

Logan lo pensó unos momentos. –Creo que sería mejor en mi casa.-

El rubio le sonrió. –Sí, creo que sí. Porque mi hermanita en ocasiones puede ser algo entrometida.- Se rió por lo que dijo de Katie, pero a pesar de eso la amaba mucho.

Logan se rió un poco. -De acuerdo, ¿está bien a las 4:15 p.m.?-

El chico malo asintió. –Sí, está bien a esa hora.- Le contestó.

-Bien, ahora hay que irnos a nuestra próxima clase.- Inconscientemente, Logan agarró la muñeca de Kendall y tiró de él para ir al salón de clase.

El que Logan lo agarrase de la muñeca para arrastrarlo, hizo que algo recorriese por la columna vertebral de Kendall. No podía explicar con exactitud qué es lo que sintió, pero era algo que le gustaba de sobremanera. En este día, al parecer, Kendall iba a conseguir mucho mejores resultados que los días anteriores y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, corrió detrás de Logan para llegar a su clase de inglés.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué es lo que habrá sentido Kendall? *.* Y bueno, por lo menos Logan se disculpó por ser grosero :) En el próximo capítulo se dirá cómo hacen su trabajo en la casa de los Mitchell :) Y quizá otras cosas que se esperan o no.**

_-Fernando_


	9. Proyecto

**A/N: De acuerdo, este capítulo es más largo que de costumbre ñ_ñ Pero era necesario hacerlo largo para terminar con el proyecto que deben hacer :)**

******Le agradezco a** _______the-creme-de-la-crop**, **____________________Barmer_**,**_____________________________________1SwaggieCupcake_**, **_Manuel Uchiha_**,**___________________ danrusherboy_**,**_______________________________________ Ikaros-san_**,**___________________ BTRInMyPants_**,**___________________ LauVerGar _**y**___________________ LuizRusherBoy _**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, que también disfruten éste :)**

* * *

Cuando fue la hora del receso en Duluth, Logan y Mikayla se reunieron para comer juntos en la cafetería.

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora nos reunimos en tu casa?- Mikayla le preguntó a Logan mientras abría una cajita de leche con chocolate.

Logan iba a contestar que a las 4 de la tarde, pero se acordó de que Kendall iría a su casa para hacer su proyecto. –Lo siento Mik, debo de hacer un trabajo de química con un compañero y voy a estar ocupado.- Logan le dijo con cara de tristeza.

Mikayla simplemente le dio una sonrisa. –No te preocupes Logan, está bien. Y entonces, ¿quién es tu compañero?- Le preguntó con interés.

Hortense se sonrojó un poco y bajó la vista a su comida intacta enfrente de él. –Kendall.- Contestó solamente para que ella lograse escucharlo.

-¿Kendall?- Logan le asintió. –Bueno, está bien. Por lo menos así tendrán tiempo para conocerse, ¿no te parece?- La chica le preguntó a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo que sí.- El chico estuvo de acuerdo. –De igual manera, esa es la primera cosa que necesito para saber cómo es Kendall en realidad.-

-Exacto, así no será tan incómodo y difícil hablar con él.-

Logan asintió. –Sí, espero conocerlo aunque sea un poco.- Dijo con una sonrisa, esperando que así fuese.

* * *

-¡Eso es bueno amigo!- James le gritó al rubio con alegría. –Así pasarás tiempo con Logan y se conocerán de mejor manera.- El alto dijo con alegría.

Kendall suspiró. –Lo sé y me alegra. Pero, ¿qué pasa si después no quiere saber de mi por lo del beso?-

James colocó sus manos sobre los amplios hombros de su amigo. –Kendall, no seas pesimista. No conoceré a Logan, pero algo me dice que eso no le afectará en nada.-

-¿Estás seguro?- El rubio dijo aún no estando convencido.

El de ojos avellana le asintió. –Sí, te prometo que nada saldrá mal en cuanto le pidas perdón.- James le explicó.

-Pero no me quiero disculpar, en realidad lo quería besar.- Kendall dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Pues eso dile. Dile que lamentas haberlo besado sin su consentimiento, que fue por instinto.- El más alto le dijo.

-Sí, creo que eso estaría bien.- El rubio le dijo.

-¿Ves? Es sencillo.- James dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pero, si en dado caso que tu plan no funcione, te daré un golpe.- El de ojos verdes le dio una mirada asesina.

James tragó saliva. –Espero que funcione.- Dijo con nerviosismo.

Kendall sólo pudo reírse de cómo se puso su amigo al haberle dicho eso, le encantaba decirle cosas así para ver su reacción.

* * *

-Así que, ¿qué quieres que lleve para tu casa?- Kendall le preguntó a Logan estando en la estrada de la escuela una vez que las clases del día de hoy se vieron terminadas por completo.

-Hmnm…- Logan dijo pensando en algunos materiales que no tenía pero les harían falta. –Lleva una bola de unicel del número 13, pinturas de color verde bosque y verde pistache.- Logan le indicó. –En mi casa tengo pinceles y cuchillo para darle forma a la bola de unicel.- El genio medio le explico el plan que tenía en mente para su trabajo.

-De acuerdo, me aseguraré de llevarlos.- Kendall le dijo con una amable sonrisa. -¿A las 4:15, cierto?- Logan le asintió. –De acuerdo. Amm… ¿En dónde vives?- Le preguntó con algo de pena.

-Ohh es cierto, no sabes donde vivo.- Sacó una hoja y un lapicero para escribir su dirección antes de entregarle la hoja a Kendall. –Aquí está mi dirección.-

Kendall tomó la hoja de la mano de Hortense. –De acuerdo.- Guardó la hoja en su bolsillo derecho. –Entonces nos vemos más tarde.- Le dijo al bajito.

-Por supuesto, te esperaré.- Logan le dio una sonrisa brillante; igual a la que hizo que Kendall le diera un beso.

El rubio de ojos verdes se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. –Bien, nos vemos Logan.- Dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia su coche a un paso veloz, porque en cambio le daría otro beso a Logan y quizá eso arruinaría todo lo que quiere tener con el genio.

Logan vio alejarse al chico malo hacia su coche, después se dirigió a su propio coche para llegar a su casa y así decirle a sus padres de que Kendall iría a su casa. Al mismo tiempo que les pediría de favor que no hicieran muy incómoda la visita del rubio; así como para él mismo.

* * *

Kendall estacionó su coche en la parte delantera de la casa antes de descender con sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta de su casa.

-Mamá, he regresado.- El rubio dijo con voz alta mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada.

Su madre se asomó por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. –Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue hoy?- La señora Knight dijo limpiándose las manos en el mandil que llevaba puesto.

-Bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa, recordando que iría a la casa de Logan. –También quería decirte que iré a hacer un trabajo con un compañero a su casa.-

-De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora se citaron?- Le preguntó su madre.

-A las 4:15 de la tarde.- Le contestó el rubio.

La señora Knight asintió. –Muy bien, ¿cómo se llama tu compañero?-

Kendall trató de ocultar su sonrisa para que su madre no la viese. –Se llama Logan Mitchell.- Antes de que su madre pudiese decir algo más, agregó. –Es el chico que invité a salir y me rechazó.-

Las palabras de la señora murieron en su garganta, luego pensó en otra qué decirle a su hijo. –Eso no me lo esperaba. Pero a pesar de que no haya querido salir contigo, sé amable con él, ¿entendido?- La señora Knight le dijo con mirada severa.

-Por supuesto que sí mamá, de todas maneras planeaba serlo. Pues al fin de al cabo quiero impresionarlo un poco y así, tal vez, la próxima vez que lo invite a salir acceda a hacerlo.- Kendall le informó a su madre.

-Pues eso es muy bueno, entonces hazlo.- La mujer le dio a su hijo un beso en la mejilla. –Ahora regresaré a la cocina antes de que se me queme lo que estoy preparando.- Con eso, la mujer se fue al lugar que dijo que iría.

El rubio subió a su habitación con alegría ya que su madre le dijo que su plan era bueno, por lo menos era para algo que quería buscar y así disfrutar.

-Hola hermano mayor, noto que estás muy alegre.- Su hermana lo vio con mirada cómplice.

-Por supuesto que sí, hermanita.-

-Vamos, dime cuál es la razón por la cual mi hermano está feliz.-

-Bueno, iré a hacer un trabajo con Logan, el chico que me gusta.- Le dijo a su hermanita con una sonrisa del tamaño de Cheshire.

-Woow hermano, eso es una buena cosa.- La pequeña le dio un pulgar en alto. -¿Tratarás de conquistarlo?- Le preguntó con emoción.

El chico rubio se mordió el labio. –No, por el momento. Ahora mismo me concentraré en conocerlo, y así cuando sepa qué es lo que le gusta, me será más fácil conquistarlo.- Kendall dijo con arrogantería, su plan al parecer no tenía ningún inconveniente.

-Pero lo que quieres tener con él es sincero, ¿verdad?- Katie lo vio con cuidado.

El rubio se colocó su mano izquierda en el medio del pecho, fingiendo sentirse ofendido. –No pensé que estés dudando de mí, hermanita.- Katie rodó los ojos por el comportamiento tonto de su hermano. –Bien, sí. Planeo tener algo serio con él, pues no les había dicho que Logan me ha gustado desde el segundo año.-

-Awww.- Dijo Katie al saber lo tierno que hacía su hermano, ahora sí sabía que lo que sentía era algo diferente a que le vio sentir con sus antiguas ex-novias. –Eso es tan lindo, hermano mayor. Cuando me necesites en algo, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.-

Kendall curveó sus labios. –Gracias hermanita.- Le dijo antes de que la pequeña saliese de su habitación.

El rubio enamorado arrojó su mochila en algún lado de su habitación, buscó en su habitación para ver si casualmente encontraba lo que Logan le pidió que llevase, ¿lo extraño? Es que encontró todo, tal vez la bola era un poco más grande pero de igual forma funcionaría. Ya que los materiales los tenía a disposición, se acostó en su cama para poder relajarse un poco antes de tener que ir a la casa del lindo genio y hacer su proyecto; pero no sin atormentarse a sí mismo de lo que resultaría al disculparse del beso como James le dijo que lo hiciera. Pero el destino tenía sus propias formas de funcionar, sin duda alguna su sorpresa sería muy grata.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 2:30 p.m. el rubio decidió que era mejor darse una ducha para luego bajar para poder comer junto con su familia. Y así lo hizo, se dio una tranquilizadora ducha y se vistió como a él preferiblemente le gustaba; con colores alegres. Luego, bajó para poder comer. Al llegar al comedor, se percató de que llegó justo a tiempo.

-Woow hermano, te ves bien.- Katie le guiñó un ojo divertidamente.

-Gracias hermanita.- El rubio le agradeció a su hermana.

-¿A dónde vas, hijo?- Anthony le preguntó a su hijo mayor.

-Iré a hacer un trabajo con un compañero.- Su padre le dio una mirada inquisitiva. –Se llama Logan, es el chico que invité a salir la otra vez.-

Su padre le sonrió con alegría. –Bueno, veo que decidiste hacer lo que te sugerimos.-

Kendall le asintió a su padre. –Sí, después de que lo reflexioné un poco, me di cuenta de que no debería renunciar ya que llevo desde el segundo grado de hablar con él.-

El señor Knight le da un suave golpe en el hombro de su hijo. –Eso es muy bueno hijo. Dicen que la espera hace que las cosas sean mucho más fáciles.-

-Gracias papá.- El joven rubio le agradeció al rubio mayor.

-Bien, es hora de comer.- Interrumpió la madre de familia.

Ambos hombre asintieron y entonces la familia se dispuso a comer; el hijo mayor de la pareja Knight se la pasó todo el tiempo pensando en distintos escenarios en la casa de los Mitchell, desde un simple 'Lo siento' hasta un beso. El último pensamiento hizo sonrojar al rubio, pero tuvo que desechar tal idea, pues su padre le dijo que la espera hace que las cosas sean mucho más fáciles y sabía que con el tiempo lograrían compartir un beso; por decisión de ambos. Y pues, ciertamente, nuestro amigo de ojos verdes tenía razón.

* * *

Logan estacionó su vehículo común y se dirigió a su casa.

-Mamá, ya regresé de la escuela.- Logan llamó a su madre al entrar en la cocina en donde ella se encontraba dándole la espalda.

-Hola hijo.- Joanna le dijo a su único hijo viéndolo por encima de su hombro. -¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy, hijo?-

Logan se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en su mejilla. –Bien, mamá.- Su madre le sonrió. –Oye mamá, un compañero vendrá a casa a hacer juntos un trabajo.-

Su madre le asintió afirmativamente. –De acuerdo, ¿cómo se llama?-

Logan jugó con sus manos para tratar de calmarse acerca de lo que le diría. –Bueno… Es Kendall.-

Joanna detuvo su labor de preparar la comida para encarar a su hijo. -¿Kendall? ¿El mismo Kendall que te invitó a salir?- Logan asintió. –Bueno, más vale que no intente hacerte nada.-

Logan abrió su boca en estado de shock así como un sonrojo le cubría la cara. –Mamá. No, me aseguraré de que no lo haga.-

Su madre lo vio directamente a los ojos. –Muy bien.-

-Pero mamá, es que quiero pedirte que no lo trates mal, pues de seguro tu y papá lo asustarán y… La verdad, no quiero eso.- Logan cerró sus ojos, sentía su cara caliente de la vergüenza.

-Entonces, ¿le darás una oportunidad como dijiste que lo harías?- Su madre lo cuestionó.

-Bueno, les dije que primero lo conocería y, dependiendo de cómo es, le daría una oportunidad.- Hortense le explicó.

-Bien hijo, te haré caso.- Le dijo antes de darle la espalda y seguir cocinando.

-Excelente. ¿Podrías llamarme cuando papá llegue? Es que le quiero decirle lo mismo para que no sea tan rudo con Kendall. Ya sabes cómo es papá.- Logan dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Su madre rió. –Cierto, podría casi apostar que le diría algo como de que no te haga daño o en cambio…- Joanna pensó un momento tratando de hallar un final a su oración. –Bueno, el buscaría una amenaza perfecta como para que siempre estuviese alejado de ti.-

Logan asintió le asintió a su madre rápidamente. –Sí, es por eso que debo hablar con él.-

-De acuerdo, hijo. Te hablaré cuando llegue.-

Hortense asintió y subió a su habitación, donde se recostó un rato en su cama para leer un libro que le faltaba concluir. Después de un rato, decidió de que debía dejar de leer para que su vista no se sobre esforzara y le dañase sus ojos al ducharse. Simplemente unos cuantos minutos después, se metió a su cuarto de baño adjunto para limpiar su cuerpo completamente. Al salir, se visitó como cualquier otro día (sin importar que Kendall fuese a su casa unas horas más tarde); se puso una playera con cuello en V de color rojo, unos pantalones negros y tenis blancos.

-Logan.- Hortense escuchó que su madre lo llamaba una vez terminó de anudarse los cordones; de seguro su padre ya había llegado. El genio bajó las escaleras de su casa y, ahí sentado en el sofá, estaba su padre viendo la televisión. –Ya llegó tu papá.-

-Gracias mamá.- Logan le agradeció a Joanna antes de sentarse al lado de Henry. –Hola papá.- Lo saludó.

-Hola Logie.- El padre de familia pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su único hijo. -¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.- Le sonrió a su padre. –Oye papá, hoy vendrá un compañero a la casa a hacer un trabajo para biología.-

-Está bien, no hay problema.- Dijo Henry.

Logan empezó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa. –Bueno, es que mi compañero que vendrá… Es Kendall.-

Su padre en ese mismo momento perdió el interés en el programa que estaba viendo. -¿Qué? ¿El chico que te invitó a salir?-

Logan agachó la mirada. –Sí.- Dijo en voz baja.

No entendiendo un porqué, Henry se molestó. -¿Crees que quiera hacer algo contigo?-

Hortense se sonrojó de sobre manera por la insinuación de su padre. –No, papá, no.- Agitó sus manos frente a él para borrar tal idea. –Simplemente vendrá a trabajar conmigo.-

Henry se tranquilizó un poco. –Bien hijo, pero aún así mantendré la mirada sobre él.-

-Amm… Bueno, la razón por la que te dije eso era para que no hagas algo similar. Pues lo asustarás y…-

-¿Te gusta?- Henry le preguntó a su hijo de forma tranquila.

Logan se sonrojó un poco. –Bueno, un poco.- Su padre alzó la ceja en forma inquisitiva. –Bueno, es que mi plan es primero conocerlo y como se vayan dando las cosas, puede lleguemos a salir.- Hizo todo lo posible para no ver a los ojos de su padre al terminar; era tan vergonzoso para él.

Henry sonrío al ver a su hijo, le recordaba que aún era pequeño; al menos para él. –De acuerdo Logie, no haré nada para asustarlo… Al menos que se lo tenga merecido.-

-Papá.- Se quejó Logan.

El padre simplemente se rió. –Tranquilo hijo, lo trataré como si nunca hubiese escuchado de él. Pero solamente lo hago por ti.-

-Gracias papá.- Logan se acercó a su padre y le dio un abrazo.

"Estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que seas feliz." Pensó Henry. –De nada Logie.-

-Es hora de comer.- Joanna le dijo a su esposo e hijo desde la cocina en donde servía la comida en los platos.

-Vamos Logie, ya oíste a tu madre.- Henry golpeó ligeramente a su hijo en la rodilla antes de levantarse del sofá.

Logan sonrío mientras su padre se levantaba. Era increíble lo mucho que sus padres lo querían y apoyaban, y eso le hacía sentir pena y tristeza por los chicos como él que no tienen apoyo de los suyos. Pero bueno, el caso es que siempre esperaba que esos chicos que no eran aceptados lograsen encontrar la felicidad, pues ese es el máximo valor a encontrar en la vida.

Hortense no sabía qué había hecho para merecer algo así, sus padres estaban muy dispuestos a ayudarlo a conocer a un chico (en palabras suyas) muy guapo. Pero a Logan no le gustaba salir con un chico si no lo conocía; aunque ciertamente el genio nunca había tenido un novio o interés algo afectivo antes. Tal vez solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que Logan se diera cuenta de que Kendall está enamorado de él, pues sin ofensa alguna, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que un chico malo y atractivo se fijase en alguien nerd y (a su parecer) poco atractivo como él? La respuesta era que las probabilidades eran menores a 1… Pero pensándolo mejor, algo diferente y emocionante era lo que sería necesario para que una relación fuese mucho más interesante, mejor y, por lo tanto, duradera.

* * *

A las 4:05 p.m. alguien tocó a la puerta de la residencia de los Mitchell.

-Yo atiendo cariño.- El padre de familia le dijo a su esposa que estaba leyendo un libro en un sofá enfrente suyo; aparte de que su hijo estaba arreglando de último momento su habitación que no era desordenada. El hombre se acercó a la puerta, agarró la perilla y la giró para abrir la puerta y, entonces, se encontró con el chico que invitó a salir a su hijo.

-Buenas tardes, señor Mitchell.- El rubio le dijo al hombre tendiéndole su mano para un estrecharla en un saludo normal.

-Buenas tardes, joven.- Henry tomó la mano de Kendall y la sacudió ligeramente.

-¿Se encuentra Logan?- El rubio le preguntó al padre de Logan sosteniendo su mochila por una de sus hazas.

-Sí.- Dijo Henry. –Pasa muchacho, no te quedes ahí afuera.- El padre de Logan se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar el de ojos verdes.

-Gracias.- Dijo Kendall sonriéndole al hombre que esperaba, en un futuro no muy lejano, no llamarlo siempre señor Mitchell. –Tiene una bonita casa.- Comentó Kendall para no hacer incómoda su pequeña estancia con los padres de su pareja de química.

-Gracias.- Le agradeció Henry.

Ambos llegaron a la sala e inmediatamente Joanna colocó su libro sobre la mesita de en medio para saludar al compañero de su hijo.

-Buenas tardes, chico.- Joanna le dijo de forma amable.

-Buenas tardes, señora Mitchell.- Kendall tomó la mano de Joanna e hizo una leve reverencia; así como se saludaba en la época medieval (eso creo).

-Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?- La señora Mitchell le preguntó al chico rubio; aunque ya sabía su nombre, pero simplemente lo hacía para ser cortés.

-Ohh lamento no haber dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Kendall, Kendall Knight.- Se presentó el rubio sin saber que ya sabían su nombre.

-Es un gusto Kendall, mi nombre es Henry y ella es mi esposa Joanna.- El hombre pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer.

-Es un gusto señores Mitchell.- Kendall les dijo con una amable sonrisa. –No quisiera ser grosero pero, ¿dónde está Logan?-

-Está en su habitación.- Henry le contestó.

-Si quieres, puedes subir.- Joanna la dijo.

El rubio asintió. –De acuerdo, gracias. Fue un gusto conocerlos.- El de ojos verdes les dio un ademán de adiós y se dirigió a las escaleras, que es donde suponía que estaba la habitación de su enamorado.

-Me parece un chico amable, ¿tú qué opinas Henry?- Joanna le preguntó a su esposo.

-Sí, se ve que es un buen chico. Pero que no trate de hacerle nada a mi Logie o se las verá conmigo.- El señor Mitchell dijo en su usual tono protector.

-Tranquilo cariño, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle algo a nuestro hijo.- Joanna trató de tranquilizar a su esposo.

-Espero que sí.-

La señora Mitchell le dio un beso. –Ya verás que sí.-

* * *

Logan se encontraba en su habitación acomodando los materiales que él y Kendall utilizarían para su proyecto cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante.- Respondió Logan sin mirar a la persona que entraría.

-Hola Logan.- Kendall lo saludó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Logan inmediatamente vio al rubio. –Hola Kendall.- Le dio una sonrisa amistosa. Se quedaron mirándose incómodamente en silencio hasta que Logan habló otra vez. –Siéntate.- Señaló la silla que tenía con su escritorio.

-Gracias.- El rubio se quitó su mochila y se sentó en la silla que le había señalado el bajito. –Traje lo que me pediste.- Dijo después de unos minutos y sacó lo que el moreno le pidió para ponerlo al lado de los demás materiales sobre la cama.

-Bien.- Hortense dijo viendo que efectivamente el de ojos verdes trajo todo. –En ese caso, empecemos.-

Kendall le asintió, entonces Logan tomó la bola de unicel y, con un cuchillo, empezó a darle forma de la célula vegetal, mientras Kendall se quedó ahí sentado jugando con un pincel entre sus manos.

-Entonces, ¿eres hijo único?- El rubio le preguntó al genio ya cuando su incomodidad no pudo ser soportable.

Hortense dejó su labor de darle forma a la bola porque podría cortarse con el cuchillo. –Sí.- Le respondió y luego continuó su tarea. -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

El rubio se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que el genio no lo vería. –No sé, simplemente fue interés.- Se quedó un momento viendo a Logan cortando la bolita. –Me parecen muy agradables.-

Hortense sonrió ante lo que Kendall dijo; sus padres eran más que simplemente agradables. –Claro. Ellos me aceptaron indiscutiblemente cuando les dije que era gay.- Sonrió para sí mismo, ese día había sido tan bien que al recordarlo se sentía tonto por el hecho de no haberles un poco más antes.

-¿En serio? Es que la mayoría de las parejas que tienen un solo hijo no son muy dispuestas a aceptarlos.- Kendall bajó la mirada al reflexionar que se podría escuchar ofensivo para Logan; bueno, más bien para sus padres. –Sí me explico, ¿cierto?-

Logan asintió. –Sí. Ese día me dijeron que les parecía mucho mejor tener un hijo gay que no tener ninguno. Ambos me han apoyado mucho y en verdad se los agradezco.- Al terminar de hablar, la bola de unicel ya tenía la forma de una célula vegetal.

-Eso es muy bueno.- Kendall sonrió con amabilidad. -¿Qué me toca hacer?- Le preguntó a su pareja de química al ver que ya había terminado.

Logan lo pensó un momento. -¿Puedes pintarlo la parte exterior con el verde bosque?- Le pasó la pequeña maqueta al rubio.

-Por supuesto.- El chico malo abrió la pintura correspondiente y tomó un pincel para disponerse a pintar la parte exterior de la célula.

-Mencionaste que tenías una hermana menor, ¿verdad?- Logan le dijo al rubio mientras lo veía pintar.

-Sí.- Kendall le respondió. –Es muy amable, honesta y confiable. A ella es a la que primero le cuento todo. La quiero mucho.- Dijo sonriendo.

Logan se frotó las manos. –Entonces, ¿tus padres saben que eres…? Ya sabes, ¿bisexual?-

-Claro que sí. Ellos son muy buenos y no me criticaron por mi orientación, simplemente me dijeron que fuese feliz con la persona que creía era la mejor para mi… Pero especialmente, que amase a esa persona.- El rubio se detuvo un momento y vio a Logan. –Y la verdad, pienso hacerlo.-

Tales palabras hicieron que Logan se sonrojase extrañamente. –Eso suena muy bien. Tus padres han de ser muy sabios.-

El rubio apartó la mirada al darse cuenta que aún veía al genio. –Sí. Me apoyan en todo y me dan toda la libertad posible, pero siempre me han dicho que me haga responsable de las cosas que hago mal. Pero siempre estarán ahí cuando más los necesite.-

-Pues entonces, tus padres deben ser asombrosos.- Hortense le dijo.

-Al igual que los tuyos.- Le respondió el alto.

Pasaron 15 minutos en silencio mientras el de ojos verdes pintaba la figura, pero el silencio era cómodo, como si no los presionase para que uno de los 2 hablase. Kendall se encontraba cada vez más nervioso, no tardaría en hablarle a Logan acerca del beso, a pesar de que de por sí se lo había prometido a James.

-Oye Logan.- Kendall le dijo al pequeño con nerviosismo cuando ya casi terminaba de pintar.

-¿Sí?-

-Quiero disculparme contigo.- El rubio de ojos verdes se sonrojó.

Logan lo vio confundido, no recordando el beso. –¿Por qué?-

-Por el otro día en que te besé.- Kendall se volvió más rojo. –No era mi intención, es sólo que pude controlarme…-

-Kendall.- El genio lo llamó para que dejase de hablar.

-Pero simplemente no pude. Y la verdad es que no quiero que eso sea incómodo para ti…-

-Kendall.- Logan lo llamó otra vez, pero obtuvo los mismo resultados que la vez anterior.

-Aparte no quiero que nuestra nueva amistad se vea afectada por ello porque quiero conocerte y…-

-Kendall.- Esta vez hizo que dejase de hablar. –Tranquilo, no estoy molesto.- Dijo con honestidad; la verdad es que le había gustado el beso, tal vez un poco demasiado.

Kendall lo miró aún no creyéndole del todo. -¿En serio? ¿No te molesta?-

-No Kendall, no me molestó. Sólo que me quedé impresionado.- Logan lo dijo lo más tranquilo posible, no quería que el rubio se exaltase. –Y no te preocupes, no afectará nuestra amistad.- Le sonrió cálidamente.

El de ojos verdes miró a Logan para saber si había un atisbo de mentira, pero para su buena suerte no la hubo. Entonces suspiró aliviado. –Que bueno, en verdad me preocupaba.-

Hortense vio que el de ojos verdes decía la verdad y eso lo hizo sonreír. –Bueno, ¿ves que nada malo resultó?-

Kendall le sonrió. –Sí, gracias.- Le dijo. –Terminé de pintarlo.- LE enseñó la figurita al pequeño.

-Bien, hay que pintarle otros diseños.- Hortense dijo quitándole la figura de la mano más grande del rubio.

El resto del trabajo se la pasaron hablando de sus familias y de sí mismos; cosas triviales. Y cuando hubo silencio, era completamente cómodo y soportable. Cuando el reloj marcó las 6:24 p.m. ya habían terminado oficialmente.

-Bueno, creo que es ya es hora de que me vaya.- El rubio dijo guardando las cosas que había traído en su mochila y se levantó del suelo; que es donde estaban haciendo el trabajo.

-De acuerdo.- Logan le dijo. -¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Claro que sí, Logan.- El rubio se le acercó y le dio un suave abrazo y, en éste, aspiró el aroma del pequeño cuerpo de Hortense. –Adiós.- Dijo Kendall antes de salir de la habitación de Logan.

Logan se quedó parado en su lugar, aún pensando en el abrazo que le había dado Kendall. Cuando salió de su estupor, salió de su habitación y bajo a la sala en donde se encontraban sus padres.

-Me pareció un buen chico.- Le dijo su padre.

-¿Qué?- El pequeño le preguntó.

-Sí, noté que es muy gentil.-

-Además de que es muy educado.- Añadió la madre de Logan.

-Sí, es muy agradable.- Dijo el genio con un ligero sonrojo.

-Sólo quiero decirte que si en algún momento empiezan a salir, me parecería muy bien.- Le dijo Henry a su hijo. –También eso es en mi parte.- Añadió Joanna.

-Gracias mamá y papá, se los agradezco mucho.- Logan les dijo antes de sentarse en medio de ambos.

-No hay problema alguno, hijo. Siempre estaremos para apoyarte.- Sui madre le dijo.

-Y protegerte.- Dijo su padre con ese tono que le avergüenza.

-Papá.- Se quejó el hijo de la pareja Mitchell.

-Henry, deja en paz a nuestro hijo.- Joanna reprendió a su esposo. –Ahora veamos la televisión.-

Y así pasó el resto de la noche con los Mitchell, en completo silencio familiar… Excepto Logan, cuya mente estudio todo lo sucedido con el rubio y, después de un largo rato, concluyó, con una sonrisa, que había resultado muy bien. Pero su mente no tenía la capacidad de saber en qué forma influiría lo ocurrido el día de hoy en su vida. Pero ya en algún momento el destino se encargaría de que se diese cuenta; y vaya que le fascinaría.

* * *

**A/N: Entonces esto es como el desenlace de una primera parte del Fic, así como si esto simplemente sirviese para que se conocieran. Así que en los siguientes capítulos será más como de que comparten tiempo :) Bueno, eso es lo único que les digo.**

_-Fernando_


	10. Un Acuerdo

**A/N: En este capítulo Kendall y James traman algo e.é No diré qué cosa es, tendrán que descubrirlo ;)**

******Le agradezco a** _______YaoiLover143**, **________________________________________1SwaggieCupcake_**, **___________________danrusherboy_**,**_______________________________________ GustavoRusherBoy13_**,**___________________ Rusher19_**,**___________________ Alealezmizi_**,**___________________ the-creme-de-la-crop_**,**___________________ Manuel Uchiha_**,**___________________ Natalia_**,**___________________ I Love Dolls _**y**___________________ Ikaros-san _**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, que también disfruten éste ya que está dedicado a todos ustedes :)**

* * *

-Kendall, Logan.- El profesor Ligth llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes en la clase de laboratorio en química. –Por favor, tráiganme su trabajo.- Les indico antes de ver su lista y con su pluma marcarles asistencia.

-Yo lo sostengo.- El rubio le dijo a su pareja de laboratorio.

-De acuerdo.- Le respondió el bajito antes de que ambos se levantasen.

-Aquí está, profesor.- Dijeron ambos, entonces el chico malo colocó cuidadosamente la figura en el escritorio del profesor.

El hombre colocó la lista a un lado y, con sumo cuidado, empezó a examinar la pequeña maqueta de la célula vegetal que habían hecho Kendall y Logan. –Logan, ¿Kendall te ayudó a hacerla?- Le preguntó el profesor Ligth al genio ya que existía la posibilidad de que el rubio haya evadido el trabajo.

-Sí profesor, Kendall me ayudó a hacer la maqueta.- Logan le respondió al hombre.

El profesor simplemente asintió. –Pues se ve muy bien.- Le entregó la figura al rubio. –Pueden regresar a sus asientos.- Les dijo con un ademán que decía que se fueran.

Antes de regresar a sus asientos, Logan miró con disimulo la lista de su profesor y vio que les había puesto una nota que decía "Excelente" a la fecha correspondiente a la entrega del trabajo.

-Nos puso un excelente.- Logan le susurró a su pareja de química cuando se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial.- Kendall le sonrió genuinamente al pequeño.

Logan sentía arder su rostro al ver la resplandeciente sonrisa del chico malo, pero para su suerte no se sonrojó demasiado como para llamar la atención.

La clase de química transcurrió sin alguna otra cosa que fuese necesario resaltar; terminaron de calificar cada trabajo y el señor Ligth explicó el compuesto de algunos alógenos. Al sonar el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase, Logan decidió preguntarle algo al rubio.

-¿Te gustaría si nos sentamos juntos la próxima clase?- El pequeño genio le preguntó de forma amistosa.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió el chico de ojos verdes. –Además, no soy muy bueno en historia.- Admitió.

-Tampoco yo, sólo a menos que me ponga a leer los textos durante un par de horas.- Logan admitió con una ligera risa.

-Bueno, al menos sé que no eres tan bueno en todas las clases.- El rubio dijo con burla sacándole la lengua.

-¡Hey! Dije que no le entendía muy bien, no quiere decir que no sea bueno.- Hortense le dijo con un puchero.

-Como tú digas.- El más alto rodó sus ojos. –Hay que irnos o no alcanzaremos lugares de al frente.- Kendall se puso su mochila y se posicionó enfrente de Logan, como para hacerle presión para que se apurase.

-Creo que tienes razón, no me gusta sentarme en los lugares de hasta el fondo.- Logan frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

En completo silencio, los nuevos amigos caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta el salón en donde tomarían la clase en la que ambos no eran muy buenos, además de que la señora McFly ahora los vigilaría por la plática a distancia que tuvieron hace no muchos días. Sin duda alguna, historia ahora era la clase más detestada por Kendall.

* * *

-Así que por lo tanto, el día de hoy no les dejaré tarea alguna.- Dijo la profesora McFly cuando solamente quedaban 5 minutos para que su clase se viese terminada. Puede ser una profesora estricta y todo eso, pero sonrió un poco cuando sus alumnos suspiraron de alivio cuando les dijo aquello. –Bien jóvenes, pueden retirarse.-

Entonces se escuchó que muchos de los jóvenes adultos tomaban sus mochilas y un pequeño arrastre de los pupitres al hacerlo a un lado para salir con una mayor facilidad.

-Oye Logan.- Kendall llamó al pequeño genio cuando ambos estuvieron fuera del salón de historia universal.

-¿Sí?- Logan le preguntó al rubio no muy lejos de la puerta.

-¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos el día de hoy?- El rubio ojiverde le preguntó con algo de timidez al chico bajito de piel pálida.

Hortense lo pensó un momento. –Claro, me gustaría.- Le respondió el bajito. –Pero siempre almuerzo con mi amiga, pero podríamos comer los 3 juntos, si no te importa.-

Kendall negó con la cabeza. –Claro que no. También siempre almuerzo con mi amigo.-

-Ohh si quiere, puede comer con nosotros y así los 4 estaremos en una sola mesa, ¿de acuerdo?- Hortense le preguntó a Donald.

-Eso suena bien.- Le respondió el más alto. –Entonces nos vemos más tarde en la cafetería.- Le dijo al tiempo que caminaba de espaldas, alejándose del pequeño.

-Por supuesto.- Hortense le dijo haciendo un además de despedida. –Adiós Kendall.-

-Adiós Logan.- Entonces el rubio se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casillero, o al menos eso pensaba el pequeño Logan.

_¿Me gusta? _Logan se preguntó mientras veía la espalda del rubio quien se alejaba cada vez más. _Quizá siempre me gustó, pero como no hablábamos no me daba cuenta. _Logan continuó pensando, por suerte no había nadie alrededor como para preguntarle qué es lo que pensaba. _Puede ser que logremos salir, pero lo principal aquí es primero conocerlo. _Logan pensó con determinación. Pues él incluso dijo que me ha estado viendo desde hace unos años. _Tal vez yo igualmente pero no me percataba de ello. Tal vez debería aceptarle una cita para la próxima vez que me invite a salir. _Logan esbozó una sonrisa ante ello.

Después de que estuvo pensando en el chico malo, Logan giró y se dirigió otra vez al laboratorio de química; donde recibía sus clases especializadas de biología y química, la única clase que no compartía con el de ojos verdes puesto a que éste último prefirió asistir a las clases de contabilidad.

Y con una renovada y resplandeciente sonrisa, Logan se dirigió a su destino; esperando inconscientemente a que el almuerzo llegase pronto.

* * *

15 minutos antes de que la campana marcase el fin de las clases para que los alumnos de Duluth West High fuesen almorzar, el chico malo de la escuela se retiró del salón de clases por órdenes de su profesor al haber terminado la actividad del día; Kendall era el mejor en esa clase. Caminó a su casillero y notó que James ya había salido de su clase; electrónica.

-Hola James.- Kendall llamó su nombre alzando su mano izquierda en el aire.

-Hola Kendall.- James golpeó su palma de la mano derecha con la que el rubio tenía levantada. -¿Cómo te fue en tu clase?-

-Bien, ya sabes, terminé antes que todos.- El rubio dijo con un poco de arrogancia. -¿Y a ti?-

James frunció toda su cara. –No muy bien. La pequeña lámpara que hice no funcionó y se incendio. El profesor dijo que me podía retirar, pero que debía evacuar la lámpara para que no provocase algún incendio.- El chico lindo le narró lo sucedido a su mejor amigo.

-Que mal, James. De seguro tenías la confianza de que funcionaría.- El rubio frotó su hombro para darle un poco de ánimo.

-La verdad, sí.- El más alto dijo. –Pero haré otra y esta vez lo la fabricaré con mayor cuidado para que vuelva a incendiarse.- James dijo con determinación.

-Ese es el James que conozco.- Kendall dijo con alegría al ver el entusiasmo renovado de su mejor amigo. –Ahora, tengo que decirte que vamos a almorzar con unos amigos.-

-¿A sí?- James puso en duda y recibió un asentimiento del rubio. -¿Con quienes?-

-Con Logan y su amiga.- El más bajito respondió.

James asintió. –Por mi está bien.- Le dijo antes de cerrar su casillero. –Ahora que mencionaste a Logan.- El chico guapo se recargó en la puerta de su casillero. -¿Cómo te fue ayer con Logan?-

Kendall se apoyó en el casillero de al lado del de James. –Bien.- Dijo sin aún creer que eso podía ocurrir. –No se molestó, ni nada similar.-

-¿En serio?- James dijo extrañado, pensando que su amigo lo engañaba.

-Sí. Incluso me aseguró que nuestra nueva amistad no se vería afectada por ello. La verdad, sentí un gran alivio cuando me lo dijo.- Admitió el rubio.

-Pues, eso está muy bien. Hubiese sido fatal que ya no hubiese querido ser tu amigo por ello.- James dijo con una sonrisa amigable. –Además, así ya no me pegarás.- Rió ante lo que dijo.

-Sí, estuviste de suerte.- Kendall rió junto con James. –Ven, hay que irnos a la cafetería y ahí esperaremos a Logan y a su amiga.-

-Claro, vayamos.- Dijo James y siguió a su amigo.

Kendall caminó a la cafetería con James a su lado. Presentía que esta amistad que tenía con James era una genuina, y ciertamente se ha comprobado por los años que tenían de conocerse y aún hacerse reír con las mismas tonterías, contarse sus secretos, apoyarse e impresionarse mutuamente cuando se hacen alguna broma, se dan algún regalo en navidad, en su cumpleaños… En fin, Kendall veía casi como a un hermano a James. Y con eso, sabía a ciencia cierta que eso no es lo que quería con Logan, sino que quería algo más que su amistad. Y siendo sincero con todos, esperaba conseguirlo.

* * *

Logan y Mikayla se encontraron unos cuantos metros antes de entrar en la cafetería.

-Bueno Mik, hoy comeremos con Kendall y un amigo suyo.- Logan dijo mientras terminaban de recorrer esos últimos metros para llegar a la cafetería.

-Bien Logan. Pero lo hago simplemente para que lo conozcan bien, ¿entendido?- Mikayla dijo como reproche, pero no le salió bien el papel, no podía engañar a Logan.

-Eres la mejor Mik.- Hortense le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo que sea por mi mejor amigo.- La chica le dijo a su amigo.

Al llegar a la cafetería, ambos amigos se dirigieron a la barra de comida y colocaron en su bandeja lo que se les apetecía el día de hoy, después pagaron por su comida.

-Bien, ahora ¿dónde nos sentamos?- Mikayla le preguntó a su amigo al ver que la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-¡Logan! ¡Por aquí!- Ambos adolescentes giraron su vista a donde la voz de un chico había llamado la atención del genio. Ambos vieron que era Kendall quien agitaba su mano en el aire, había otro chico a su lado.

-Mira, allá está Kendall con su amigo.- Dijo el chico nerd empezando a caminar en la dirección a la mesa en la cual los esperaban.

Al llegar, Logan y Mikayla se sentaron al frente de los chicos que ocupaban la mesa. –Hola Kendall.- Logan saludó al rubio ya que desconocía el nombre de su amigo.

-Hola Logan.- Le respondió el rubio al moreno. –Déjame presentarte a mi mejor amigo, James Diamond.-

-Hola.- James se limitó a decir esa simple palabra.

-Hola James.- Lo saludó Logan. –Bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga, Mikayla Stewar.-

-Hola chicos.- Mikayla saludo al rubio y al lindo con una suave sonrisa para no parecer algo descortés.

Después de las presentaciones, los 4 en la mesa empezaron a comer en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Pero como el almuerzo transcurría, esa incomodidad fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Conversaban acerca sus asignaturas, obviamente Kendall y Logan hablaban de lo mismo, y de uno que otro gusto que tenía; música, golosinas, incluso libros.

Mientras la conversación iba fluyendo por sí sola, Kendall se percató de que James hablaba más con Mikayla, incluso ignoraba a Logan cuando éste le decía algo. El rubio empezó a sospechar que Mikayla le gustaba a James, pero ya se encargaría de descubrirlo con mayor facilidad en sus conversaciones entre clases en sus casilleros.

La conversación entre los 4 se vio interrumpida por la campana que marcaba el final del almuerzo y, con ello, los alumnos tenían que proseguir con su horario escolar.

-Bien, fue interesante este almuerzo.- Dijo Kendall levantándose de su asiento y tomando con él su bandeja vacía.

-Sí, me divertí conociéndolos.- Mikayla dijo con alegría, pues le agradó mucho Kendall y James incluso si los acababa de conocer.

-Igual yo.- James dijo en general, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron en la amiga de Logan.

-¿Les parece si comemos juntos el día de mañana?- Logan les propuso a los 3.

-Por supuesto.- Respondieron Mikayla, Kendall y James al unísono.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.- Logan le dijo a James y Mikayla ya que él se tenía que ir con Kendall, pues al fin de al cabo compartían sus clases.

-Muy bien. Adiós Kendall y James, fue un gusto conocerlos.- Dijo la única chica de entre los 4 y se fue a su propia clase.

-Bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora.- James dijo empezando a caminar, pero fue detenido por su amigo de ojos verdes.

-Espera James, debo hablar contigo.- Kendall le dijo.

-Pero se te hará tarde.- Logan le dijo a su nuevo amigo.

-Tranquilo Logan, llegaré a tiempo.- El rubio dijo con confianza.

-Bueno, pero que quede claro que te advertí.- Logan le dijo con una ceja alzada y el rubio le asintió. –De acuerdo. Adiós James.- Con eso, Logan se fue dejando a ambos mejores amigos fuera de la cafetería.

-Así que, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?- James le preguntó a Kendall.

-Seré claro contigo James.- Kendall le dijo seriamente a su amigo, asustándolo un poco. -¿Te gusta Mikayla?-

James se puso un poco nervioso. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees?- Kendall lo miró seriamente con esos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas que poseía. –Bien, sí, sí me gusta.-

-Sólo quería comprobarlo.- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa, como amaba torturar a su mejor amigo. –Bueno, te propongo algo.-

-¿Qué?- James se acercó a su amigo ya que sintió una gran curiosidad.

-Hay que enamorar a ese par de amigos.- Kendall dijo como si fuese un malvado plan, pero es obvio entender que eso no era así. -¿Estás de acuerdo?- Le estiró una mano a James como para cerrar su acuerdo.

-Hay que enamorarlos.- James respondió con determinación, estrechando su mano con la de su amigo de ojos esmeraldas; cerrando su acuerdo con una intensión afectuosa.

* * *

**A/N: Así que a James le gusta Mikayla *u* ¿Cuántos pensaron que Kendall y James tramaban algo malo? Bueno, ya saben que no será así ;}**

_-Fernando_


	11. Viernes

**A/N: Sólo quiero aclarar (pues creo que no lo hice) que cuando Kendall acorraló a Logan en el pasillo, solamente llevaban un par de semanas de que acaban de entrar a su último año de secundaria :D**

******Le agradezco a** ___________________the-creme-de-la-crop_**, **___________________danrusherboy_**, **___________________Ikaros-san_**, **_______YaoiLover143**, **____________________Manuel Uchiha_**, **___________________Natalia_**,**___________________ Rusher19_**y **___________________I Love Dolls _**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, ya saben que cada capítulo se los dedicaré por estarme apoyando y que, además, espero que los disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlos :')**

* * *

Por fin llegó el viernes para los jóvenes estudiantes de Duluth West High, eso quiere decir que podrían ser libres durante 2 días al sonar la campana que marca el final de la jornada estudiantil del día de hoy. Logan estaba sentado junto a Kendall en su clase de literatura; esta era una materia sumamente fácil para Logan, pero lo era aún más para el chico malo. Al transcurrir los 50 minutos designados para su clase, la campana sonó.

-Ya pueden salir.- Dijo su profesor guardando sus cosas en su propio maletín.

-Entonces, Logan.- Kendall llamó a su amigo mientras cerraba la cremallera de su mochila. -¿Comeremos juntos el día hoy?-

Hortense miró al rubio colocándose su mochila. –Claro, justo el día de ayer.- Le dio una sonrisa dentada.

-Pero, ¿y si Mikayla y James no están ahí?- El rubio de ojos verdes e preguntó al pequeño azabache.

-Pues podríamos quedarnos en una mesa y apartar sus lugares, así cuando logremos verlos, podrán sentarse con nosotros.-

-Suena como un plan.- Kendall dice en tono cómplice.

-Porque lo es, Kendall.- Logan dice rodando los ojos y riéndose un poco.

Ambos amigos salieron de su salón de literatura y se dirigieron a la cafetería, en donde esperarían a sus otros amigos en caso de que no estuviesen ahí. Entraron en la cafetería y se toparon con lo ya pensado; Mikayla y James no estaba ahí.

-Por lo menos hay que comprar nuestro almuerzo.- Kendall le dijo al de ojos marrones.

Como si el cuerpo de Logan quisiese ponerlo en vergüenza, su estómago gruñó haciendo reír ligeramente a Kendall. –Sí, eso es una gran idea.- Dijo jalando a su amigo alto por la muñeca hacia la barra de comidas.

-Buenos días, ¿qué desean comer el día de hoy?- Uno de los ayudantes en la cocina, una persona masculina, por su voz puede notarse, apareció frente a Kendall y Logan dándoles la espalda.

-Hola…Amm… Me gustaría un sándwich de pavo.- Logan le dijo al sujeto que aún le daba la espalda.

La persona que los atendía se dio la vuelta y reconoció al bajito de los 2. –Oh, Hola Logan.- El chico saludó al pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Hola Dak, ¿trabajas aquí durante el almuerzo?- Logan le preguntó al chico frente a él.

Kendall estudiaba detenidamente al chico llamado Dak, desconfiando plenamente en la sonrisa que le brindaba a su querido Logan; los celos se hacían cargo de él muy rápidamente.

-Sí, es porque me dan almuerzo gratis y además me distraigo unos minutos mientras como.- Dak le explicó a Hortense.

-Eso es bueno.- Logan le dijo. –Ahora, ¿sí me puedes dar mi sándwich de pavo? Muero de hambre.-

-Por supuesto.- Dak le entregó a Logan lo que le había pedido en una pequeña charola transparente que mantenía la comida sellada al vacío. -¿Y qué de ti?- Dak le preguntó al rubio de ojos verdes quien lo miraba fijamente. –¿Tu amigo no quiere nada?- El jugador de baloncesto le preguntó al genio.

-Sí, claro que quiere comer algo.- En eso, Logan le da un duro golpe a Kendall en sus costillas.

-Augh. Eso duele Logan.- Kendall se quejó mientras frotaba su sección atacada; no pensó que Logan fuese tan fuerte.

-Es que Dak te está preguntando qué quieres comer y pareces perdido.- Logan lo regañó.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó con Logan, luego vio a Dak quien le sonreía divertidamente por lo que Logan le había hecho. –Una ración de frutas, por favor.-

Dak asintió y le entregó una charola similar a la que le entregó a Hortense, la diferencia que ésta contenía fruta picada. –Aquí tienes, Kendall. ¿Quieren algo más?- Les preguntó a ambos.

-No Dak, así está bien.- Logan le dijo y Kendall asintió entando de acuerdo con el pequeño. –Continuaremos con lo que queramos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Seguro.- Dak le respondió.

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión Dak, suerte en baloncesto.- Logan le dio su despedida antes de seguir caminando por la barra de comidas para buscar algo más qué comer.

-¿Lo conoces?- Kendall le preguntó siguiendo a Logan por detrás.

-Sí, le di clases de tutoría con matemáticas el año pasado.- Hortense le informó a Donald mientras agarraba una cajita de leche.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más entre ustedes?- Kendall le preguntó, deslizándose en su voz un tono de celos que no pasó desapercibido para Logan.

-¿Qué, celoso?- Logan le preguntó en tono burlón.

Kendall se contuvo para no decir "Sí". –No, simplemente tengo interés.- Se encogió de hombros como para quitarle importancia.

-De acuerdo. Y no, solamente somos así como conocidos. Además está saliendo con una chica de nuestra clase.- Logan agarró un paquete de galletas de chocolate cuando llegaron a la sección de postres.

Kendall suspiro de alivio internamente. –Quiero una rebanada de pastel de limón.- El rubio le dijo a Logan al ver el apetitoso postre cortado en rebanadas, además quería dejar a un lado cualquier tema relacionado con el chico que pensó una amenaza.

-Ahora hay que ir a pagar.- Logan le dijo a Kendall acercándose a la caja registradora que era atendida por una mujer.

-Son $3.15 por el tuyo.- La mujer le dijo a Logan. –Y $2.45 por el tuyo.- Le dijo mirando a Kendall.

-Gracias.- Kendall y Logan dijeron al unísono entregándole la cantidad de dinero exacta a la mujer.

-Así que, ¿dónde nos sentamos?- El de cabello azabache le preguntó al rubio.

El chico malo se quedó pensando por unos momentos. -¿Te parece el mismo lugar de ayer?-

-Sí, está bien para mí.- Respondió el más bajito y se dirigieron a donde la mesa se encontraba.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y se dispusieron a comer en un tranquilo silencio, que se vio por terminado cuando James y Mikayla llegaron no mucho después.

-Hola.- Ambos saludaron a los 2 en la mesa sentándose a sus lados, colocando sus charolas con comida en la mesa.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo llegaron?- James les preguntó al rubio y al azabache.

-Cerca de 8 minutos.- Kendall le respondió a su amigo.

-Por lo menos no es mucho tiempo.- Mikayla dijo dándole un mordisco a su sándwich de jamón.

-Pero ahora nos queda menos tiempo para comer.- James le dijo a Mikayla antes de tomar un bocado de su ensalada de pollo con verduras.

-En eso tienes razón.- Mikayla le dijo.

La conversación en la mesa no fue tan fluida como el día de ayer debido al retraso de Mikayla y James, pero el silencio que había no eran tan incómodo y hubo unas cuantas risas.

-Creo que será mejor irme, me toca historia y está muy lejos.- James se quejó.

-También debería irme, me toca biología y si llego otra vez tarde, el profesor me dejará fuera por el día, y desgraciadamente me tocan 2 horas con él.- Mikayla les dijo.

-Pues a nosotros nos toca nuestras áreas especializadas, y están igualmente retiradas.- Logan les dijo a James y Mikayla.

-Creo que sí sería buena idea irnos ahora.- Dijo Kendall.

-Sí.- Estuvieron de acuerdo los otros 3.

Se levantaron de sus asientos, colocaron sus charolas vacías en su lugar correspondientes y salieron de la cafetería con dirección a su siguiente clase para el día.

* * *

-Así que, ¿qué harás el fin de semana?- Logan le preguntó a Kendall mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la escuela que los llevaría al estacionamiento, pues la jornada estudiantil del día Viernes ya había terminado.

-No sé, regularmente no hago mucho que sea productivo.- Kendall se encoge de hombros. -¿Y tú?-

-Tampoco sé. Casi siempre me la paso leyendo algún libro o escuchando música.- Logan le dijo.

-Bueno, quién sabe, tal vez ocurra algo divertido en esta ocasión.- Kendall le dijo a Logan.

-Tal vez.- Remarcó el pequeño.

-¿Sabes? Me divertí mucho contigo estos 3 días que pasamos.- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mostrando sus dientes.

-No mentiré, pensé que no sería divertido pasar tiempo contigo, pero me he equivocado.- Hortense dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Ah. ¿Pensaste que no era divertido?- Kendall puso una de sus manos encima de su pecho, fingiendo estar dolido.

El azabache tímidamente bajó ligeramente la vista. –No.- Dijo frotándose la sien con su dedo índice.

-No te preocupes, ya te mostraré que no soy aburrido.- Kendall pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Logan y los apretó un poco.

Siguieron caminando un poco hasta que Logan vio una figura muy conocida. -¡Mik!- Logan gritó para llamar la atención de la chica.

La adolescente se dio vuelta. –Oh. Hola Hortie.- Lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te vas?- Mikayla le asintió. -¿Te llevo a tu casa?-

-Eso sería genial Hortie, gracias.- Le dijo a su amigo y le dio un pequeño saludo a Kendall, no pasando por alto el hecho que lo estaba abrazando o algo así.

-Adiós Kendall, nos vemos el Lunes.- Logan le dijo a Kendall antes de apartársele y dirigirse a donde su amiga se encontraba.

-Adiós Logan, nos vemos. Adiós Mikayla.- El rubio les dio un ademán de despedida antes de que ambos se fueran.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Mikayla le preguntó a Logan golpeándolo de manera cómplice en su brazo.

Logan se sonrojó ante lo que su mejor amiga estaba insinuando. –Mikayla.- Dijo con voz un poco chillona. –Sólo estábamos hablando de lo que haríamos en nuestro fin de semana.-

-Oh sí, claro. Por eso te estaba abrazando.- Mikayla movió insinuantemente sus cejas, haciendo que la cara de Logan se volviese más roja.

-Mik, en serio estábamos hablando. Además por si se te olvida, primero quiero conocerlo.- Logan le dijo a su amiga con tal de que no lo siguiera avergonzando.

-Bueno, está bien. Por lo menos ya me dijiste que sí te gusta.- Dijo sin más, no importándole que su comentario pudiese avergonzar a su amigo.

Hortense y Mikayla llegaron al vehículo del genio, éste ayudando a su amiga a subir abriéndole la puerta. –Oye Hortie, ¿te puedo decir algo?- Mikayla le preguntó con un poco de inseguridad a su amigo.

-Por supuesto que sí Mik, sabes que te escucho.- Logan le respondió mientras ponía en marcha su auto.

-Amm… Es que…- Miakyla se puso un poco nerviosa. –Me gusta el amigo de Kendall, James.-

-¿En serio?- El azabache le preguntó incrédulo, manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera.

-Sí, es muy lindo y además es muy agradable.- La joven castaña dijo con una sonrisita y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Ohhh pues, está bien, supongo. También me pareció agradable.- El genio le dijo a su amiga.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Logan conducía y disfrutaban una canción algo movediza, llamada _Ain't No Other Man_ de Christina Aguilera.

-Hortie, ¿qué tal si después nos piden una cita?- La castaña le preguntó al azabache después de algunos minutos.

-No sé, supongo que podríamos darles una oportunidad… Pero que no sea muy apresurado.- Logan dijo como autoridad.

-Por supuesto que no será apresurado, pero puede que sí les gustemos.- Mikayla dijo con voz un tanto cómplice.

Logan se sonrojó ante el pensamiento. –Tal vez sí.-

-Bien, si en dado caso de que nos inviten a salir, aceptaremos, ¿de acuerdo?- Mikayla le propuso a Logan.

-Pero Mik…-

-Vamos Logan, no voy a dejar que rechaces otra vez a Kendall, especialmente ya que vi que es un chico lindo y no parece tener ninguna mala intensión contigo.- La amiga de Logan dijo como para que estuviese de acuerdo con ella.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, Mik. Pero sé cuidarme solo.-

-Pero Logan, sabes que si te pidiese otra cita, aunque no fuese la próxima semana, vacilarías un poco para contestar.- La chica se quejó de su amigo.

-Puede que sí.- Logan admitió en un susurro.

-Así que para que no hagas eso, prométeme que aceptarás.- Mikayla le dijo con voz autoritaria.

Hortense suspiró. –Bien, te prometo que aceptaré salir con Kendall en dado caso que me pida una cita.-

-Que bueno. Te prometo lo mismo, sólo que con James.- La chica dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Logan negó ante la actitud de su mejor amiga, algún día lo llevaría a su fin. El azabache llegó a la casa de Mikayla y se detuvo en el frente.

-Gracias Hortie, te veré el Lunes.- Le dijo dándole una un ligero beso en la mejilla y luego descendió del auto de su amigo.

Hortense vio a su amiga caminar por el sendero hasta su casa y se marchó únicamente cuando la castaña entró a su casa, luego empezó a conducir para llegar a su casa. Ahora ya tenía una promesa con su mejor amiga, una que podría cambiar su reciente amistad con el chico de ojos verdes. Pero después de pensarlo unos minutos, concluyó que la promesa no era tan mala, sino que lo llenaba de una gran felicidad. Ahora, solamente tendría que esperar conocer más al rubio y esperar que éste le pidiese, otra vez, una cita.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Pueden creer que Logan y Mikayla también hayan tenido un acuerdo? *O* Pero en fin, esperemos que todo salga bien para la felicidad de los 4 :')**

_-Fernando_


	12. Soñando Con Logan

**A/N: Hola a todos, su rey del Kogan ha regresado :'D Lamento mucho no haber actualizado, tuve muchas cosas en la escuela... Pero ahora en vacaciones haré lo posible para actualizarles ;}**

******Le agradezco a** ___________________Ikaros-san_**, **___________________Alealezmizi_**, **___________________danrusherboy_**, **_______Natalia**, **____________________Manuel Uchiha_**, **___________________I Love Dolls_**,**___________________ 1SwaggieCupcake_**, **_Caballero. ALADO_**,**___________________ 1LoganEsMioMay_**,**___________________ Devonne Gremory _**y **___________________BTRInMyPants _**por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, gracias por seguir conmigo y mis Fics :'D I love y'all ;'***

* * *

Cuando Kendall llegó a su casa, descendió de su Mustang negro y se dirigió a la puerta. Al entrar se dio cuenta que nadie estaba a la vista, simplemente se escuchaba ruidos provenientes de la cocina y, suponiendo que era su madre cocinando el almuerzo, se dirigió allí.

-Hola mamá.- Kendall se acercó a Jennifer y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola hijo, ¿ya por fin podrás descansar este fin de semana?- Jennifer le preguntó antes de volver su atención a l comida que estaba preparando.

Kendall estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y gimió cuando sus huesos hicieron un crujido. –Sí, es más, me iré a mi habitación para descansar un rato antes del almuerzo.- Kendall le dijo a su madre y empezó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras que lo conducirían a su habitación.

-De acuerdo hijo, te hablaré cuando sea hora de almorzar.- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa maternal.

Kendall asintió con aprobación y empezó a subir las escaleras que, a pesar de que su condición física era buena, sino que excelente, se sentían muy difíciles de subir con su cuerpo extrañamente cansado. Al llegar a su habitación, arrojó su mochila a alguna parte de su habitación, se sentó con pesar en el borde de su cama y se quitó sus botas negras, luego sus calcetines y por último su chaqueta de cuero. Cuando estuvo solamente en pantalones y con una playera negra, el chico malo se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, disfrutando de la suavidad del colchón contra su espalda.

A Kendall se le hacía muy raro el que su cuerpo se sintiese tan agotado, pero probablemente era por los intensos entrenamientos de hockey, la presión de la escuela y su mal comienzo de semana con Logan. Y hablando de Logan, Kendall ahora mismo solamente podía pensar en el chico nerd del cual se había enamorado. Porque si bien Kendall no le había hablado a Logan durante todo este tiempo, no quería decir que no estuviese enamorado del pequeño nerd, del lindo conejito. Sonreía mientras recordaba el tiempo que había compartido con Logan durante esta semana que, aun cuando su comienzo fue pésimo, había resultado del todo bien y ahora eran amigos, que era el primer paso.

Pensaba en lo lindo que se veía con sus chalecos, lo adorable que lo hacían ver sus gafas y su, oh tan bella, sonrisa; le gustaba ver sus dientes blancos y los hoyuelos que se le marcaban a cada lado de sus mejillas. Y a pesar de que Logan fuese un chico muy guapo, a Kendall le atraía aún más su personalidad, una perfecta combinación entre lo dulce, tímido y decidido además de que era muy inteligente. No importa lo que los demás pudieran decir de Logan, Kendall no cambiaría su forma de pensar con respecto al genio, porque Hortense "Logan" Mitchell es, a la vista de los ojos de color esmeralda de Kendall Donald Knight, el chico más hermoso de todo el mundo y estaba enamorado de él.

* * *

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Los Ángeles como todos los demás, era un perfecto día como para que cualquier pareja saliera a algún lugar lleno de árboles para compartir un picnic y pasar gratamente un par de horas con el simple hecho de estar el uno con el otro.

Y eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Kendall Knight, el chico malo de Duluth West High estaba compartiendo un agradable picnic con nada más y nada menos que con el chico que estaba enamorado, Logan Mitchell.

El día anterior fue probablemente el mejor día del chico de ojos esmeralda, pues se había decidido otra vez a invitar a Logan a una cita a las afueras de la ciudad en algún lugar tranquilo donde pudieran compartir un delicioso picnic que él mismo había preparado con la ayuda de su familia; pero eso no era algo que tuviese que saber Logan, ¿o sí? Al preguntárselo, tenía el miedo de que Logan lo rechazara de nuevo, pero eso cambió cuando Logan envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del alto y lo atrajo hacia su rostro y lo besó suavemente, dando con ese beso su evidente respuesta.

Ahora eso es lo que estaban haciendo ahora, estaban comiendo su picnic que consistía en sándwiches de pavo y una refrescante y natural bebida de naranja que el mismo Kendall había hecho por su propia cuenta sin ayuda de nadie. Después de terminar de comer, se quedaron en completo silencio, dándose tiernas sonrisas el uno al otro. Fue entonces Kendall el que decidió ser atrevido y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan y lo sentó sobre su regazo antes de darle un beso en los labios, uno que fue romántico y suave. No mucho después de estar así abrazados mientras que Kendall estaba recostados sobre el tronco de un árbol, el rubio de ojos verdes decidió cambiar de posición e hizo que Logan se recostara sobre el tronco y él se acostó sobre el pasto, depositando su cabeza en el cómodo regazo del chico nerd.

Cuando la cabeza del rubio estuvo sobre su regazo, Logan empezó a pasar sus pálidos dedos por la cabellera rubia sucia de Kendall, disfrutando de lo suave que se sentía su cabello ante su tacto y sonriendo con ternura al estudiar las facciones de Kendall; barbilla cincelada, pómulos duros, cejas un tanto grandes, perfectos ojos esmeraldas, labios irresistibles… No podía entender cómo pudo rechazar a este hermoso hombre la primera vez que lo invitó a una cita, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Nada, quizá eso era. Logan rió ligeramente como vio que los párpados del chico malo empezaban a caer.

-Esto es tan relajante.- Kendall dijo disfrutando más de la sensación de los dedos de Logan en su cabello. –Estar en este bello lugar con un chico hermoso.- Esto último lo dijo mirando a quien tenía su mano en su cabeza, haciéndolo sonrojar. –Es completamente perfecto estar contigo aquí, Logan.-

-Lo sé Kendall. También es perfecto estar aquí contigo.- Logan le respondió antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente al rubio en los labios. –Será mejor que duermas un rato. Todavía es temprano.-

El chico de ojos verdes bostezó y le asintió a su cita. –Sí, avísame cuando quieras irte.-

Logan sonrió. –Estando aquí contigo, será muy difícil que quiera irme.-

Kendall sonrió y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran como se quedaba poco a poco dormido.

* * *

Kendall se despertó por la sensación de alguien saltando ligeramente en su abdomen.

-Vamos Kendall, es hora de almorzar.- Katie le dijo a su hermano mayor al ver que por fin había abierto sus ojos.

-¿Katie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Kendall le preguntó a su hermanita mientras se frotaba sus ojos. _¿Todo había sido un sueño? Pero se sintió tan real. _Pensó el rubio para sí mismo.

-Mamá me envió a despertarte ya que le dijiste que irías a tu habitación dormir.- Katie le respondió mientras se quitaba de encima de su hermano.

Kendall se sentó sobre su cama al sentir que el cuerpo de su hermana ya no estaba encima del suyo. –Gracias Katie, bajaré en un momento.- Le dijo antes de perderse en sus pensamientos acerca de su, ahora bien sabido, sueño.

Katie se preocupó por su hermano mayor al ver que estaba un tanto 'perdido'. -¿Ocurre algo hermano?- La niña se sentó a un lado del rubio.

El de ojos verdes sacudió la cabeza. –No, es simplemente que tuve un sueño, pero… Se sentía tan real.- Dijo lentamente como aún no creyendo que lo que tanto quería había sido un holograma mental proyectado por su cerebro.

Katie asintió al ver lo que sucedía. -¿Y qué ocurría en ese sueño tuyo?-

-Bueno, sabes que me gusta un chico llamado Logan, ¿cierto?- La pequeña niña le asintió. –Bien. Esta semana la pasamos conociéndonos un poco mejor y hasta nos hicimos amigos el día que fui a hacer un trabajo con él a su casa.-

-Sí, mamá me dijo de eso.- Katie le dijo solamente para hacerle entender que estaba al tanto de que eran amigos.

-Bueno, creo que pasé tanto tiempo con él que ahora no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, prácticamente.- Kendall dijo en voz baja.

Katie se detuvo a pensar mientras conectaba todas las piezas. –Ohh y soñaste con él, ¿verdad?-

Kendall se ruborizó un poco. –Sí. Estábamos compartiendo un picnic en un lugar lleno de árboles. Nos besábamos y abrazábamos y… Se sintió como si todo estuviese ocurriendo en ese instante.- La voz de Kendall se escuchó caída en la última parte.

Katie frotó la amplia espalda de su hermano mayor. –Tranquilo Kendall, no te desesperes. Verás que en un futuro no muy lejano podrás pasar tu sueño a la realidad.- Lo consoló para que no se sintiese tan deprimido al ver que su escena perfecta sólo fue un sueño.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- Kendall miró a su hermana. –Gracias Katie.- Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ahora hay que bajar, de seguro mamá estará pensando que te asfixiaste o algo extremo como eso.- Los hermanos se rieron, sabiendo que existía la probabilidad de que su madre pensara algo similar.

Kendall le asintió a su hermana menor. Se puso un par de tenis negros que estaban no muy lejos de su cama y se los puso en sus pies descalzos. –Bien, vayamos.- El rubio agarró a su hermana y la colocó en su espalda, Katie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de avanzar.

Kendall bajó con cuidado las escaleras ya que su hermana se podría caer. Al llegar al comedor, notó que tanto su madre como su padre, que había llegado mientras dormía, estaban sentados en la mesa.

-¿Qué les llevó tanto tiempo?- Jennifer les preguntó a sus hijos.

-Nada.- Los hermanos respondieron al unísono.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y cómo fue su día hoy en la escuela?- Anthony le preguntó a sus hijos antes de volver a comer.

Katie había decidido tomar la palabra, pues su hermano aún se le veía que estaba pensando en Logan, aunque eso era algo que sus padres no sabían, tal vez. Kendall no dijo mucho en su momento, sólo lo que era común de decir.

El resto del almuerzo Kendall se a pasó pensando en el chico pálido de ojos y cabello marrón con gafas y chalecos y pantalones caqui. Diablos, en serio estaba enamorado del chico. Y aunque se entristeció de que el picnic solo fuera un sueño, sabía que por lo que Katie le dijo que ya llegaría su momento de que eso se volviese realidad. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Acaso no es lindo Kendall pensando en Logan de esa manera? :}**

_-Fernando_


End file.
